


Only Heaven Knows

by EllariahMorningstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Marking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grace Kink, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllariahMorningstar/pseuds/EllariahMorningstar
Summary: The reader's mother is killed by a supernatural being, throwing her into the world of hunting. She meets the Winchesters, and falls into the line of fire with Lucifer. After being kidnapped by him, the reader starts to develop feelings for him, and learns more about her heritage. Eventual relationship with Lucifer, plus other side relationships. Just read and see! :)





	1. Angel Wings and Other Pretty Things

**Author's Note:**

> Story begins at Season 12, Episode 7 "The Rock Never Dies."
> 
> In case this is your first fanfiction, Y/N stands for your name.  
> The reader in this story is female.  
> The song mentioned in this chapter is "Heaven Knows" by The Pretty Reckless.
> 
> *I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters* Just the plot in the story and my original characters.

“Mom, I’m fine, I swear… I just had one...” you started to say. “Y/N! I don’t care how many drinks you had, that isn’t the point! You knew I didn’t want you to go to that party, but you did it anyway! Now, get your sorry-ass home!” your mother shouted. “Fine, fine… I’m coming. See you in a few!” you said, then quickly ended the call, huffing as you made your way to the car. Honestly, you didn’t go out much, you only went to that stupid party to make sure your best friend didn’t get plastered and go home with some random guy. She always ended up getting tipsy after ONE drink.

As you reached your beat-up old car (your friends call it the granny-mobile), you fished out your keys and got in. What am I forgetting? “Y/N! Wait! You can’t just leave me!” your friend called as she stumbled up to the car. Oh, right… I’m her ride. Your friend climbed and somehow managed to fasten her own seatbelt. You sighed, then drove your friend home.

…

“Whoa, heaven knows, we belong way down below, way down below, way down below” you sang, trying your best to stay on key with the blaring stereo. You slowly pull into the driveway, observing the lights from the living room shining brightly against the night. You park besides your mother’s car, and slowly make your way into the house.

“So, was it worth it?” your mother asked, her head lolling back to glare at you as you walked in. She was curled up on the couch, reading her Bible, just like she did every night. You contemplated giving her a response, but decided against it. Not like she would accept any answer you gave, anyway. You shook your head. “Nothing good comes from drinking, Y/N. Only mistakes and heartache.”

“So, I’m a mistake?” She froze. “God doesn’t make mistakes. All children are a gift from God.” Your mother stated, then looked down to her book. “Your father was my mistake, not you.”

“What was he like?” you asked. Your mother never told you about your dad, but you figured it couldn’t hurt to keep asking. “Hmm? I don’t remember much, to be honest. He had nice hands, and a cocky smile. Beyond that…” your mother shrugged. “He wasn’t that memorable. Anyway, you should be getting to bed. We’re going to Mass tomorrow, bright and early.”

You rolled your eyes. Your mother, a “devout” Catholic, loved going to early Mass so she could ogle Father Mason. You headed to your room before your mother could lecture you about anything else. After getting ready for bed, you laid your head down on your pillow, and fell asleep trying to imagine who your father was and what he looked like.

…

“Y/N! HELP!” your mother shouted. You jumped up with a start. You looked around your room, trying to orient yourself. You glanced at the clock. 3:14 a.m. “HELP!!!” At your mother’s cry, you sped out of your room. You slowed to a halt in the living room, gasping as you saw a tall man pinning your mother to the wall by her neck. He looked over at you and smiled. “Poor little Y/N, I didn’t wake you, did I?” his eyes roamed up and down your body. Blushing, you realized you were only wearing a large T-shirt and panties. The man cackled, then returned his attention to your mother. Your mother’s eyes were wide with fear, and she struggled, trying to escape her captor’s grasp. The man clicked his teeth, almost in disappointment. Seemingly effortless, he slammed her head back into the wall, hard. Your mom dropped to the ground, broken and bleeding. “MOM!” you roared, then charged her assailant. The man grabbed you with one hand and flung you against the room. The impact knocked the wind out of you, but you recovered as quickly as you could and looked for something, anything, to use as a weapon. The man laughed again, and waltzed towards you. His eyes glowed a brilliant blue, and a blade appeared in his hand. Your eyes grew wide in panic, and you pressed back against the wall. The man raised his blade overhead, aiming for your heart. You closed your eyes and screamed, waiting for sure death. When no pain came, you opened your eyes. You gasped in shock. You had grabbed his wrist and driven the blade into his own chest. The man’s head lolled back, pure light bursting from his wound and eyes. The second his body dropped, a pair of black wings burned into the wooden floor. You looked between the winged man, the blade, and your mother, trying to make sense of what happened.

…

“That will be all, ma’am” the officer said, closing his notebook. “If you remember anything else, please let us know.” He handed you a slip of paper with contact information. You had been walking back to your car when the Vince Vincente concert went to hell. People ran out of the concert hall screaming bloody murder. You didn’t see anything, just were in the wrong place at the wrong time. You had taken off three years ago after your mother was killed, and become a novice hunter after finding out that monsters do exist. As fate would have it, your mother’s killer was an Angel of the Lord. You had no idea why Heaven wanted you and your mother dead, but you didn’t ever stay still long enough to find out. As a hunter, you did your best to help people, hoping to save others from your fate.

As you continued to walk to your car, a strange man caught your eye. There was nothing special about him, except for his clothes. He wore a long tan trenchcoat and a striped tie, which seemed out of place for a rock concert. There was something odd about him, but you couldn’t quite put your finger on it. He was walking with two other men towards the parking lot. The three men got into a black 1967 Chevy Impala. You couldn’t help but stare; it was a sexy car. Against your better judgement, you decided to follow them. They might know what happened inside.

…

Your breath hitched. Meeting strangers had never been your forte. Before you could talk yourself out of it, you knocked on the door of the motel room. The tall one answered. “Uh, can I help you, miss?” he looked you up and down. You held up a fake badge. “I’m Agent Johnson, FBI. I understand you three were at the Vince Vincente concert tonight. May I come in and ask a few questions?” The tall man’s eyes widened. “No ma’am, we’re a bit wore out from tonight. We’ll be happy to answer any questions in the morning, though.” He smiled, trying to placate you. “I will keep it short.” You said, smiling sweetly as you brushed past him into the room. You stopped short when you saw the pile of weapons on the bed. Shotguns, pistols, salt, holy water, and everything else in a hunter’s wet dream. You turned back to the tall one, who was trying to come up with a logical explanation. “Hunters?” you asked.

“Who’s asking?” one of the other two men asked. He has sandy hair and green eyes. You smiled at him. “Another hunter. My name is Y/N Y/L/N. And you are?” The tall one and the green-eyed man visibly relaxed. The man in the trenchcoat just looked emotionless, his eyes silently observing the exchange. The green-eyed man spoke up, “I’m Dean. Dean Winchester. This is my brother Sam,” he gestured to the tall man. “And our friend, Castiel.” You nodded to Sam, and then turned your attention to Castiel. “Castiel. That’s an odd name. It’s nice, though.” You told him, trying to be polite. The man tipped his head to the side, and contemplated how to respond. Before he could answer, Dean said, “He’s an angel. Most angels have weird names.” Castiel glared at Dean, as you tried to keep your breathing and heart rate under control. An Angel? You’ve got to be freaking kidding me!


	2. Saving The Day and Foul Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and the Winchesters track down Lucifer at the White House. The reader is separated from the Winchesters and taken captive by Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this chaper (sorry!). The reader is a bit promiscuous.

After you had passed the boys’ tests (holy water, silver blade, etc), you sat down and listened to them talk about the concert. Apparently, Lucifer, as in THE DEVIL, was possessing the body of Vince Vincente. You listened carefully as the boys talked about their long history with the fallen angel. Afterwards, you were stunned. “Now, we need to slam the son of a bitch back in the box.” Dean said as he got another beer.

“He’s probably finding another vessel as we speak.” Sam speculating, typing away on his laptop. “If we can figure out who his next target is, we can set a trap and have Rowena send him back to the cage.”

“So, what’s the trend with his vessels?” you asked. “Brown puppy-dog eyes and long girly hair?” Dean cracked up, and Sam gave you the ultimate bitch face of the century. Castiel was conveniently checking his trenchcoat for frayed ends. You were still deciding if the angel was trustworthy or not. The Winchesters seemed to trust him like family… but he was still an angel. And angels can’t be trusted.

…

“So, what’s your story?” Sam asked. “What?” You were sitting in the back of the Impala. The boys had asked for your help stopping Lucifer. It was an all-hands-on-deck situation, after all. You had ditched your car back at the motel. Not like it was worth stealing anyway. “I mean, how did you get sucked into this life?” he continued. Dean turned down the blaring music and looked at you in the rearview mirror. You looked down at your hands. This was going to be awkward, especially with Castiel sitting in the back with you. Everyone was staring at you now, waiting for an answer.

“Well, my mother was murdered by a monster about three years ago. Neither of us knew how to fight, but I got lucky and killed it on accident. Afterwards, I couldn’t exactly stick around and explain things to the cops, so I packed up my stuff and hit the road. Eventually, I learned about what all was out there, and I became a hunter so I can help the helpless…stuff like that.” You got quiet and went back to staring at your hands.

Dean asked, “What kind of monster was it?” at the same time Sam asked, “What about your dad?” You looked from one brother to the other, then answered, “I never knew my dad. My mom always said he was just a one time fling.” You played with the small silver cross around your neck. It was your mother’s. She had plenty of rosaries and things like that, but the small necklace was more your speed, so you kept it with you to feel close to her. Castiel noticed the small cross and asked, “Are you religious?” You blushed, and replied, “No. My mother was, though. She dragged me to St. Michael’s every Sunday, and whenever else the church had anything going on. But me, not so much.”

“So, what was the monster you ganked?” Dean asked, sensing religion was a sensitive subject. If only he knew. “An angel. An angel killed my mother.” You said, tightly grasping the cross. Everyone got really quiet. You took the angel blade out of your bag. “I killed him with this.” Castiel looked at the blade, and seemed confused. “You killed an angel? With his own blade?”

“It was an accident! I..I didn’t know what I was doing…” you stammered. “Pretty bad-ass if you ask me. Do you think you could do it again?” Dean asked. Castiel snapped his head to stare at him. Dean shrugged and said, “I was thinking she could do it to Lucifer. He doesn’t know about her; she could get close enough.”

“It wouldn’t be that easy, Dean. A regular angel blade wouldn’t work. We’d need an archangel blade.” Castiel stated in his monotone voice. Sam was looking back and forth from Castiel to Dean. He finally looked back at me. “Y/N, I’m sorry about your mom. We’ve lost both our parents before…well, Amara brought back our mom when her and God left, but we do know what it’s like to lose your family. Right, Dean?” He elbowed Dean in the ribs. “Right,” Dean grumbled, rubbing his side.

“Thanks,” you said, running your fingers along the blade and feeling how sharp it was. You imagined driving one through Lucifer’s chest, and shivered. Castiel was right; you would never be able to get close enough, even if you did get your hands on an archangel blade. Your thoughts drifted to Lucifer’s previous vessels. His last one was a rock star, and he had briefly been inside Sam. What did both have in common? Power. The thought came unbidden to your mind. Sam was a strong and intelligent hunter, and Vince had the adoration of all his fans… So, logically, who would Lucifer go after next? “I think I know who Lucifer is going after."

…

“This is crazy,” Dean said. You and the boys stood in front of the White House. “You think Lucifer is in the President?” You nodded. “It makes sense. The man has a wealth, power, and the adoration of the masses.”

“I see your point, Y/N. But how do you suppose we find out if it’s him or not?” Sam asked. You bit your lip; the boys were going to hate your plan. “Satan hates you, right?” you asked. The brothers and Castiel nodded. “So, what if he saw you? Surely he would do something?”

“More than likely,” Castiel replied. The boys gave silent agreement. You sighed, “Well, let’s go find out.”

…

You breathed in heavily as you tried to subtly hide behind Sam. You and the boys had tagged along with a tour group of the White House, and had run into the President, who has enjoying the fanfare. Instantly, President Rooney seemed to lock onto Dean, Sam, and Castiel. He didn’t seem to notice you, though. He whispered something to the Secret Service members, who immediately dragged the boys out of the White House. Dean and Sam looked back at you helplessly, hoping you could find your way out safely. You turned around and noticed the tour group had moved along without you, so you hurried to catch up.

Two hours later, you had caught sight of the President again. He and a plain-looking brunette woman were walking down the hall, chatting while Secret Service agents followed behind. You waited until the group had passed, then followed. You watched as the President and the woman disappeared into a room ahead, and the agents positioned themselves outside the door. Come on, Y/N, think. There’s no way you can take out all those agents; and if the President is possessed by Lucifer, he would have plenty of warning to take off. Or he could just snap his fingers and kill you. You grimaced. You had to find a better way. You grasped your tiny cross and looked up, praying to an absent God for answers. The air vents! That was it! That was how you were going to get around the agents. You backtracked to the nearest bathroom, and soon you found yourself above where you thought the Potus and woman should be. “AH! Jeff, I’m…I’m close!”

Your ears burning red, you peeked through the vent to see the Potus and the woman tangled together on a bed. Ew! Well, that can’t be Lucifer! He hates humans! There is no way the devil, the same devil who wanted to end the human race, would ever have sex with what he considered “a hairless ape.” He probably wouldn’t know what to do anyway; he had been in the cage for millennia. Not that you could say much. You are a virgin yourself; between hunting and moving around all the time, you had never been able to trust someone to be that close.

“I know you would be a great father.” You snapped your attention back to the couple. You had gotten sidetracked in your own thoughts. As you leaned forward to try and hear what they were saying, the vent gave way beneath you. Landing with a grunt, you looked up to see you had landed right in front of the bed. The woman shouted in surprise, trying to hide herself beneath the covers. The President just smirked, looking amused.

“I’m so sorry, I’ll just be going now,” you stuttered out as you brushed yourself off and stood up. “No, stay. How about you join us?” the Potus asked. You gaped at him as the woman jumped out of the bed. “Jeff, how could you even suggest that! Call in the guards and throw her out!” she exclaimed, looking terribly offended. She grabbed her clothes and scurried into the adjoining bathroom. “Jeff” got up and stood in front of you. Gulping, you had to avert your eyes. He hadn’t bothered to put anything back on. Suddenly, he grabbed your chin roughly, forcing you to look up into his glowing red eyes.

“Lucifer?” you asked timidly. He laughed, and released your chin. “I was wondering when you were going to show up. I saw you with the Winchesters and their pet angel earlier. How do you like my new vessel, little one?” He chuckled as you blushed. Then you decided to make your move. Letting your blade slide down into your hand from your jacket sleeve, you aimed directly for his heart. It wouldn’t kill him, but at least you could get a head start. Before the blade could even touch him, he grabbed your arm. “Now, now. We can’t have you getting hurt, can we?” he tutted as he removed the blade from your hand. He studied it for a moment, then looked at you closely. “How did you get this?”

“Dumb luck?” you shrugged. “I highly doubt that,” he commented, analyzing every inch of your face. When the bathroom door opened, his trance was broken. “Jeff, I’m leaving. See you tomorrow?” the woman asked, glaring at you. Lucifer sighed, and pulled his clothes back on. “Fine, Kelly. I’ll walk you out.” He left with her, winking at you as he closed the door. You waited a few minutes to make sure they were gone, then tried to pull open the door. It wasn’t locked, but the door refused to budge. You were trapped.


	3. Punishments and Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets to know Lucifer better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Oral sex in this Chapter. If you don't like sexual content, don't read this work!

“Get me out of here!” you whispered. You had called Sam and Dean after trying everything you could to open the damn door. You gulped. You weren’t really a big fan of torture. You could only imagine he wanted to take his time killing you.

“We can’t get back in. The agents have been monitoring the gates more heavily, and Cas doesn’t have the angel mojo to zap you out.” Dean whined. You sighed heavily. “Well, at least we know it’s him,” you commented dryly. “Be careful, Y/N. We’ll get you out somehow. I promise,” Sam tried to assure you. “Okay. Y’all be careful, too! Don’t do anything too stupid,” you said, ending the phone call. You paced around the room, trying to think of another way out. You had tried the vent in the bathroom, but Lucifer had blocked all the vents the same way as the door. Sighing, you gave up and turned on the TV. No way you were going to die before you were caught up on Game of Thrones. 

…

After the last episode had ended, you curled up on the loveseat and closed your eyes. You had no idea when Lucifer would be back. He was probably banging Kelly again. You snorted. I still can’t believe he slept with a human. What a hypocrite! Ah, well. Might as well get a nap in before I die. You rolled over, and calmed your breathing. A few minutes later, you heard the rustle of wings. You refused to acknowledge him, so you pretended to be asleep.

“I know you’re awake.” Lucifer said, bending over you. You opened one eye slowly, then closed it again. He grabbed your hair and pulled, making you cry out in pain and glower at him. “You’re so cute when you’re in pain,” he teased. 

“Will you just do it already?” you grumbled. “Do what?” “Kill me. I know you’re going to eventually. Just get on with it. I don’t have all day.” He looked at you, puzzled. “Why would I kill you? You’re more useful to me alive.” For what? Bait? A hostage? You thought to yourself.

“A bit of both,” Lucifer smirked. “Oh, sorry. It’s rude to read people’s thoughts. But just so you know, I plan on keeping you alive. For now, at least.” You looked at him, speechless. “You can read thoughts?” “Some people more than others. Your thoughts are pretty loud. It’s distracting.” Well, shit. Fuck me. “Watch your language, little girl. You might get your wish.” “Get out of my head.” “I do as I please. Shouldn’t you be sleeping now, or something?” He gestured to the bed. “I’ll tuck you in,” he said with a wink. You groaned and burrowed into the back of the couch, willing yourself to fall asleep.

…

The next morning, you woke up in a soft, comfy bed with feather pillows. You stretched slowly, enjoying feeling your back pop in several places. “Would you stop that? It’s gross.” You looked up to see Lucifer scowling at you from the loveseat. You did a doubletake. How did I end up in the bed? You checked underneath the covers to make sure none of your clothes were missing. Lucifer chuckled, obviously listening in to your thoughts. “I wanted to make you more comfortable. Did you sleep well?” You couldn’t tell if he was teasing or not. “Um, I slept well, thank you.” You looked around, wondering what to do. Finally, you decided to go take a shower. As you closed the bathroom door, Lucifer swooshed in, grabbing you around the waist from behind. “Can I join you?” he purred into your ear. “Wha…no! Absolutely not!” you squeaked. “Maybe next time,” he said, then disappeared with a wink. You shivered, then got undressed and took your time in the shower. Good thing Kelly kept the shower stocked with fruity soaps and hair products. When you got out, your clothes were gone. On the counter by the sink, there was a white box. You wrapped up in one of the large, fluffy towels and walked over. Slowly you opened the box, gasping when you saw the dress inside. It was a short black strapless dress. You hunted around for your panties, but figured he took those too. What a perv. Wait, what about my phone? Your phone had been in your pant pocket. Your phone was gone now, too. Cursing yourself for not hiding it, you got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom. Sniffing the air, you smelled bacon. You looked across the room to see a small breakfast laid out on the coffee table by the loveseat. A folded note caught your attention. You opened it slowly, reading the beautiful calligraphy. 

 

My Little Human,

I will be pretty busy today. I trust you will be good for me and stay in your room? I will come check on you later.  
P.S. If you try to leave, you will be punished.

~L~

 

You wondered what he would do if you left. He already said he wouldn’t kill you, didn’t he? You went over and checked the door. It opened easily. This is a trap. You looked back at the bacon. Yep, most definitely a trap.

…

After finishing breakfast, you remained on the loveseat, trying to find something to watch on the TV. It’s not like you could do anything else. Your eyes wondered over to the door. Could I make it back to Sam and Dean? You wondered if he was actually paying that much attention to you. You were just a worthless human to him, after all. You slowly got up from the couch, and reopened the door. Peeking both ways, you stepped out and began running to freedom. As soon as you rounded the corner, two arms shot around out from no-where and gripped you tightly. “Gotcha,” he whispered in your ear, then whisked you back to the room. When you were both inside, he snapped his fingers and the door slammed shut.

“Now… about your punishment…” He went and sat down of the bed, gesturing for you to come to him. You shook your head nervously, keeping a few feet between you. “Come here,” he growled. You started to back away towards the door. Faster than you could blink, he had grabbed you and placed you across his lap. Using one hand to hold you down, he used his other hand to send a few stinging slaps to your bottom. You whimpered in pain, but a small part of you didn’t want him to stop. 

“I warned that I would punish you if you tried to leave. You shouldn’t have disappointed Daddy, little one. Now, count for me.” He raised the hem of your dress about the small of your back, completely baring your ass to him. He gave you a hard smack to your right cheek. “Count.” “One,” you squeaked out. He delivered a slap to your left cheek. “Two.” As this continued, you drifted between pain and pleasure until you were a bawling, writhing mess. You were so choked up, you couldn’t even count anymore. Lucifer stopped, then straightened you up on his lap, gently brushing the tears from your eyes. “Shush. It’s okay. Daddy’s not mad. Shush.” He placed a gentle kiss to your brow. Once you had finished crying, you began to stand up, but Lucifer stopped you. “Your punishment isn’t over yet, baby girl.” He gently set you down on the floor.

With a crooked grin, he unzipped his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers. Sitting back down, he pulled you closer until his cock was right in front of your mouth. You looked up at him. He watched you expectantly. You obediently took him as far into your mouth as you could, and started bobbing your head. He slid one hand behind your head, tangling in your hair, pushing himself in deeper. Wanting to please him, you ran your tongue on the underside of his cock before gently applying your teeth. He moaned slightly, his hand playing with your hair. After a few minutes of this, he released your head and pulled you into his lap again. “You did so good, little one. Thank you.” He tenderly kissed your cheek, then chuckled. You looked at him curiously, waiting for him to elaborate. He didn’t. He stood you up, and unzipped your dress. You clutched the fabric, not wanting him to see you naked. He snapped his fingers, and the dress disappeared, along with your dignity. You were tied to the bed, lying on your back. In front of you, Lucifer stood there, naked and smirking. You crossed your legs, trying to cover what you could. Lucifer snickered, then eased himself over you, straightening your legs. He pressed his lips to your neck and nibbled lightly, sending tremors up and down your spine. “Are you ready, little one?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t ever…you know.” You mumbled. “Never?” “No.” He grinned. “Well, I’ll be gentle. Just this once.” He straddled your hips and grabbed your breasts, squeezing lightly. He leaned down and kissed you deeply, making you want to move. You tried to put your arms around him, but your bindings were too tight. “Relax, sweetheart. Let me take care of you.” Lucifer murmured. He slowly kissed down your neck, between your breasts, and down your stomach, his hands gliding down as he went. He slowly spread your legs wider, staring intently at your lady parts. You start to squirm, making him look back up at you. “Flower, if you don’t stop wiggling, I’ll have to tie up your legs too.” You did your best to hold still, but you wanted friction, NOW! Lucifer lowered his face to your pussy, licking a stripe up between your lips. You gasped when you saw his tongue. He looked up and flicked his forked tongue at you, much like a snake. Smirking from your reaction, he returned to licking between your lips. You couldn’t help it; you let out a moan. At this encouragement, he delved his tongue deep into you, then sucked on your clitoris. Your back arched up off the bed as you whimpered, hands grasping the sheets. Just as you felt tension coiling in your belly, he drew back, your wetness dripping from his lips. You bucked your hips, silently begging for more. “Greedy little thing, aren’t you?” he whispered seductively. Suddenly, a knock came at the door.

“Sir, you’re needed in the Oval Office,” called one of the agents from outside. You whined, wanting him to stay. “Sorry, love. Duty calls,” Lucifer said, lovingly stroking your cheek. “I’ll be out shortly!” he called to the agent. He snapped his fingers, and he was dressed once again. Lucifer looked down at you, secured to the bed. You nodded towards your hands, waiting for him to untie you. He smirked, then bent over and kissed your left hip. He sucked the skin into his mouth, then you felt a burning sensation on the skin. You cried out, struggling to get up. He released your hip, admiring his handiwork. You looked down to see a crimson cursive “L” with horns and a devil’s tail covering a coal-black pitchfork on your hip. He branded me? Like property?!?!?!

“Not exactly. More like a tracking mark. Now, I can find you wherever you try to run. You are MINE. Now, Daddy has to go to work.” Lucifer snapped his fingers, and your bindings were gone. He disappeared from the room, leaving you alone. You looked around for your dress, but couldn’t find anything anywhere. Huffing, you got under the blanket in case anyone else came in. You glared down at the brand on your hip, wishing it to disappear.


	4. The Father of Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Lucifer play a little game, ending in smut. Chapter is from Lucifer's prospective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut in this chapter.

“Room Service!” You sang, flying into the room with a small lunch for Y/N. After all, humans needed to eat regularly. She looked up at you, then turned away, pouting. You chuckled to yourself. She’s such a cute little pet.

“Go away, Lucifer.” Y/N said, still not looking at you. You sighed. Maybe I should have gone with Kelly instead. When Kelly had mentioned being a father the last time you were intimate, it had inspired you. You had kept Y/N because she seemed strong, maybe even strong enough to carry your child to birth and survive. Birthing a Nephilim was usually fatal to the mother, but you knew a strong enough human could survive under the right circumstances. Someone like Y/N. But now, you were regretting keeping her. She was being difficult. It would have been easier to knock up Kelly and let her die. You wanted your child to have everything, including a mother, but it wasn’t absolutely necessary.

“Is this about me marking you, or not finishing what we started earlier?” you asked. You knew marking her had made her upset, but the mark was necessary. Once you put your child inside her, you needed to be able to find her easily to protect her. And you couldn’t help it that you needed to keep up appearances. The longer you could stay in this body, the better. Now, if only you could find a body that would last…

“You freaking branded me! I’m not your pet!” she shouted, hiding her head under a pillow. “You are mine. I need to be able to protect you. I’m sorry if that bothers you,” you said callously. “Until you can prove to me that you can behave, the mark stays.” Y/N suddenly turned back to you. “What if we play a little game?” she suggested, batting her eyelashes. “What kind of game?” you were curious. Plus, anything was better than her pouting. It was quickly becoming annoying. “Two truths and a lie. If I win, you will take the mark off. If you win, I’ll be a good girl and the mark stays. Three rounds each. I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul because I think I’m better than you.” She said, smiling impishly.

“Darling, I’m called the Father of Lies for a reason. However, I’ll play your little game. You do need to eat first, though.” You handed her the tray of food. She began munching, holding the sheet to cover her curves. “Remember, no cheating, aka no mind-reading. You may have inventing lying, but I perfected it.” She declared, flipping back her hair defiantly. “We’ll see about that. You first.” 

“Fine. I’ll start with an easy one. My name is Y/N Y/L/N, I like bacon, and I find you attractive.” You looked at her, stopping yourself from peeking into her head. “All of those things are true, though.” You said, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes. “Is that your final answer?” “Yes, I can prove it to you. Come here,” you commanded as you leaned in for a kiss. She shoved you off and kept eating her food. “You lose. Your turn now.” You smiled at her. You were going to have some much fun with her after this. “Alright. My name is Lucifer. I’m a Pisces, and I’m going to fuck you till you can’t walk straight after this little game.” She glared at you. “We’re not going to have sex. No way in hell! Not after this!” she pointed to her hip. You shook your head, trying not to smile. “I’m more of a Leo, not a Pisces. You lose. Your turn again.”

“I prefer men to angels, I like (your least favorite music band) and I’m obsessed with Game of Thrones.” Y/N said. You looked at her. She didn’t seem like a (your least favorite music band) fan. “The music thing. Also, it’s a good thing I’m not an angel. I’m an ARCHANGEL.” “Yeah, whatever. You get one point. Your turn.”

You looked her up and down carefully. She seemed so…pure. She was still trying to cover herself. Not that you hadn’t already seen everything already. “I was my father’s favorite son before I fell, I like to cuddle after sex, and my favorite position is the reverse cowgirl.” “Cuddling after sex. You don’t seem like the type.” “Actually, I love cuddling anytime. I don’t favor the reverse cowgirl position, but we can try it if you like. I prefer doggy-style or missionary, usually. By the way, you lose again. If I win the next round, well… I WIN. Are you ready to be my good little girl?” you teased.

Y/N sat in silence, thinking about what to say next. She finally looked you in the eye. “My mother was slaughtered by an angel, my father was killed hunting a demon, and I have only been a hunter for the past three years.” You stared at her. A novice hunter shouldn’t be able to best an angel, but if the other things were true… This girl had been through a lot. “You must have been hunting for longer than that. That is the lie.” “You lose this round. I have been a hunter for three years, starting when I killed the angel that murdered my mother. As for my dad, I never met him. My mom would never tell me much about him.”

“I’m truly sorry about your mother,” you spoke, then continued, “My last turn. I am starting to enjoy your company, I hope you’ll forgive me for branding you, and I want to be your friend.” Y/N looked at you, puzzled.

“There’s no way you enjoy my company; you hate humans. Why would you care how I feel? And why would you want to be my friend?” “First off, I do hate most humans, but YOU are my exception. Secondly, I do want your forgiveness for upseting you, though I’m not sorry for marking you. Lastly, I don’t want to be friends. I want more.” You pulled her into your arms, ignoring her protests. “Also, if it isn’t clear, you lose. The mark stays.” You kissed her roughly, not giving her a chance to speak. You laid her down on the bed beneath you, not stopping the kiss. You slid one hand down, and rubbed your thumb in small, vicious circles around her clitoris. She started to moan and wiggle under you, grinding her hips up for more. You slid one finger into her, checking to see if she was ready.

“Lucifer…I want…” she looked up at you. “What do you want, little one?” She swallowed, obviously trying to keep from begging. You started pumping your finger in and out of her, then added another one. “Tell me what you want, baby. Want Daddy to fuck you?” She stubbornly glared at you. “Say it!” you commanded. Fuck me. She thought at you, raising an eyebrow. You withdrew your fingers quickly. “Fine! Fuck me please! Lucifer!” You lined yourself up at her entrance, then slowly pushed in until your hips met hers. You gave her a few minutes to get used to you, then started to thrust in and out. She started to moan and threaded her fingers into your hair, pulling you in to kiss her. You shoved your tongue in her mouth, easily dominating her tongue. You increased your pace, her little noises egging you on. Soon, her mouth formed a silent “o” and her body stopped bucking up against yours. Her face was so pretty; you would love to see her make that face again. Within a few seconds, you released your seed into her. You waited, then you felt it. The massive shift in celestial energy. Y/N was now with child. YOUR child. 

…

You pulled Y/N closer to you. You had started spooning her afterwards, but you just couldn’t seem to keep her close enough. She had fallen asleep hours ago, too tired to do anything. She seemed so fragile, so delicate in your arms. You put your hand protectively over her flat belly. There was no turning back now. You lightly started tracing Enochian symbols over her stomach, warding the baby against being detected by demons and other angels. Satisfied, you relaxed and watched Y/N sleep. If all went according to plan, you would be able to spend many a night like this. It surprised you that you were actually enjoying having Y/N around. She knew who you were but wasn’t afraid to sass you. You decided then you were going to keep her. However, you needed to find a new vessel soon. This one wouldn’t last forever.


	5. Sympathy For The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer takes the reader with him to a meeting. The Winchesters rescue the reader and supposedly sent Lucifer back to the cage. Lucifer finds himself in an odd predicament. Chapter contains both reader and Lucifer's perspectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am trying to keep to some of the storyline of Season 12, so you may recognize some parts. *Some parts of this chapter are modified from the show.* Also, WARNING: There is more smut in the this chapter.

Reader’s POV

You woke up the next morning in an empty bed. You slowly surveyed the room through half-hooded eyes, but Lucifer was gone. You sat up slowly, gasping as your muscles cried out in protest. You couldn’t remember the last time you felt this sore. Easing yourself out of the bed, you fell immediately upon standing up. Guess he wasn’t kidding about not walking straight. You groaned, then hobbled to the bathroom. As you flicked the light on, you inhaled sharply when you saw your reflection in the mirror. Bruises covered from your collarbone and neck all the way down to your inner thighs. Turning slowly, your hips and ass were covered in a similar fashion. "Gentle, my ass!" You grumbled to yourself as you started the shower. You thoroughly enjoyed the hot water, slowly washing your sins down the drain. Refreshed, you climbed out and found clothes had magically appeared on the bathroom counter. 

A white button-up shirt and a red and black pleated miniskirt awaited you, along with a pair of red high heels. He had also been kind enough to return your bra. You checked under the clothes, but still couldn’t find any underwear. Snorting, you got dressed in the skimpy clothing. Somehow, it covered all the bruises. You made a mental note to tell him what you liked since he was taking the liberty of picking out your clothes. You walked out of the bathroom to find Lucifer waiting on the couch. He slowly let his eyes roam up and down your body, his lips turning up into a smile. You crossed your arms warily, wishing you had more to cover yourself with. 

“You look beautiful, angel. How did you sleep?” Lucifer asked, eyeing the skirt. “Fine. What’s with this get-up? Trying to act out all your little fantasies before Sam and Dean rescue me?” You snapped. You were done with being afraid of him. Either he was going to kill you, or he wasn’t. He could play all the little games he wanted, but you were done. 

Lucifer frowned. “I thought this was how human women dressed for their significant others. I could find something thinner or more revealing if that would make you more comfortable.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. You rolled your eyes. “You’re not my significant anything. Now, are you going to tell me what you want? If you were using me as bait, you would have made it easier for Sam and Dean to try and get me back. So, what do you want, Lucifer?” He was quiet, eyes dropping to your red heels. “I want you to be a good girl for me. I’ve decided to keep you closer to me for now. You will accompany me to a meeting this morning, then we’ll go from there.” He opened the door to the apartment, gesturing for you to exit first. You cautiously walked by him, trying not to fall in those ridiculous heels. He followed closely behind you, guiding you to the Oval Office. 

Inside, he sat you down in a small chair pulled up to his desk and gave you a small clipboard. “Here, take notes from today. If you’re good, you’ll get a reward later.” He smirked, then began to greet various officials who began to file in. You did your best to take notes as the meeting dragged on, keeping record of dates and details for some big, fancy charity event coming up. You began to yawn, trying to cover your face with the clipboard. You almost squeaked when something began to poke at your buttocks. You tried to shift, but the feeling moved with you. You took a glance behind you, but there was nothing there. The prodding continued; you tried not to blush. You glanced over at Lucifer, who was pretending to pay attention to the meeting. Upon catching your eyes, he winked, then returned his gaze to whomever was speaking. You tried to do the same, but the prodding started to protrude a little father into your backside. You gritted your teeth and tried to ignore the teasing, almost pleasurable sensation. 

None too soon, the meeting came to an end. Some officials got up and left immediately, some stayed to chat. The prodding eased up, but your face was flushed from embarrassment. A nice man came and shook your hand. “I assume you’re filling in for Kelly? That’s so kind of you. Thank you so much for being here today.” He smiled at you, grasping your hand tightly. Immediately, Lucifer came over to shake his hand as well. “Yes, well, Y/N here cares just as much about all the little orphans and stray animals as I do. Isn’t that right, Y/N?” He looked down at you, his poker face hard to read. You nodded, still trying to clear the blush from your face. The nice man nodded at you both, then took his leave. Finally, it was just you and Lucifer left in the room. He snapped his fingers, the door to the office locking.

“Who gave you permission to talk to that man? I know I sure didn’t!” Lucifer said, his eyes glowing red. “I…I didn’t know I needed permission. He was just being friendly! And what happened to Kelly?” you exclaimed. “You couldn’t hear the filthy things he was thinking. No one can talk to you without my consent! And you can’t speak to anyone else without my explicit permission! You are mine!” You started to get angry. “The hell I can’t! And what was that anyway? What were you doing to me during the meeting?” He shrugged, still fuming. “I was trying to pleasure you with my grace.” He said as he sat down at his desk, patting his lap. You shook your head, slapping the clipboard down on the desk. You knew he wouldn’t let you storm off, but you made a break for the door anyway. Your shoes stopped you before he did. Both heels snapped, crashing you down face-first onto the floor. He grasped both hands behind your back and hoisted you up. 

“You should know better than to run away from Daddy. You could’ve gotten hurt.” He whispered in your ear, then ushered you back behind his desk. You waited to sit in his lap, but instead, he pinned you down over the desk, bottom up in the air. Restraining your hands to your back, he used his other hand to raise the skirt over your cheeks, baring your flesh to him. He ran a finger around your throbbing pussy, feeling your arousal. “Mmm, you’re so wet, baby girl. Did Daddy’s surprise get you all excited?” He raised his fingers, sucking off your slick his fingers with a lewd popping sound. He then snapped his fingers, and his pants and boxers disappeared. His member pushed against your tight hole, slowly forcing its way in. You grimaced; the stretch was a bit uncomfortable. He continued to fill you up until his hips met your backside. He waited for you to relax, using his grace to massage your clit in front. Lucifer began to thrust in and out, one hand still holding your wrists, the other grasping your hip. You tried to contain your little noises; you didn’t want him to know you were starting to enjoy this. Lucifer wouldn’t have it, though. He swatted your ass hard, then returned his hand to your hip. “Let me hear you, my pretty little slut. Let Daddy hear all those little noises you’re dying to make.” Finally, you just let go. You moaned, cursed, and screamed his name over and over again. With a loud cry, you came, your muscles squeezing his cock. He grunted as he spilled into you, some of his semen dripping out and down your leg. After you both came down from your highs, he pulled out of you, then snapped his fingers to clean both of you up. He then flipped you over onto your back and raised your skirt up again. You lowered your hands, trying to cover yourself, but his grace came and imprisoned your hands to the desk. He lowered his lips to your abdomen, and placed a soft kiss just a couple of inches below your navel. Then, he placed another kiss to his mark on your left hip, smirking at you when he stood up. Finally releasing you, he snapped his pants up, everything back into its place. He wrapped an arm around your waist and guided you back to your room. Upon opening the door, a bright light blinded you.

“Take that, you stupid son-of-a-bitch!” Dean yelled. You looked at Lucifer, only to find his essence spilling from the President’s eyes and mouth. Rowena and Crowley were working a spell in the corner, while Sam, Dean, and Cas grabbed you away from the President. Dean’s eyes widened a little at your outfit, but he would have to ask later. He stuffed you into Castiel’s arms, and told him to get you back to the bunker. Cas carried you away, you screaming bloody murder the whole way. Mary met you both outside, and you both rode with her back to the bunker. Meanwhile, the President came back to himself, causing Sam and Dean to get caught by the feds. Rowena and Crowley had zapped out at the first sign of trouble, as usual. 

…

“Sam and Dean should be back by now.” Castiel said, pacing the floor of the bunker. Mary was trying to call Dean for what seemed the hundredth time, hoping to get through. You just sat down at the table in the war room, trying to sort through your thoughts. Sam and Dean were now trapped God-knows-where. Crowley had disappeared, and Rowena didn’t want anything to do with anyone with Lucifer being back in the cage. You didn’t know how you should feel about that. Sure, Lucifer was a crazed fallen angel that wanted to destroy your entire race, but you couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. From what Sam and Dean had told you about him, he had been stuck in that cage a long time after being cast out by his family. You couldn’t help but feel bad for him. No one deserves to be alone. For the time you had been with him, he had been annoying, but he’d never been cruel. Compared to what he did to Sam, your experiences had been a cake walk. 

“We also don’t know where Kelly is. Other angels might be closing in on her by now.” Cas continued. You rubbed your temples. Apparently, Lucifer knocked up Kelly Klein, and she had fled. Angels in heaven had felt the shift of energy, and concluded she was carrying a Nephilim. Apparently, it was against one of the angels’ golden rules for a Nephilim to exist. Castiel wanted to find her and have her abort the child, while other angels just wanted to kill them both and be done with it. According to Castiel, the birth of a Nephilim was always fatal to the mother. Lucifer had sentenced the woman to death, then left her and made you his new plaything. Did he even know Kelly was carrying his child? A parent should be there for their kids, whether they planned them or not. You started to sob, thinking about your own father. How you wish you could have known him. Castiel and Mary looked at you, puzzled to how to go about comforting you. They didn’t know what exactly Lucifer had done while you were in captivity, and you had a feeling they wouldn’t want to know. So, you just waved your hand at them to continue, and stifled your sniffling into your hoodie jacket. Something to be grateful for is that you have your own clothes back. The boys had also brought your car to the bunker for you while planning your rescue. You were now wearing your (favorite color) hoodie with jeans and a black shirt. You never thought you would be so grateful for comfortable clothes. 

“Hope we’re not interrupting anything!” You looked up to see two men coming down the stairs. “Michael, Ketch! We’re in here!” Mary called. You recalled those were the names of two men Sam and Dean had worked with. What organization were they from? Oh, yeah. The Men of Letters. The organization that built the bunker. Mary had told you they had helped the boys with expelling Lucifer. 

“We have a lead on Sam and Dean. Apparently, they are being held in a top secret prison for attempting to assassinate President Rooney. We have their location, if you are willing to consider our proposal.” Michael said, sitting by you at the war room table. Ketch rolled his eyes and sat on the other side of Michael. “What he means to say is if you share whatever information you have on the Nephilim, as well as any new information you may come by, we will come to your aid in freeing Sam and Dean.” Ketch added. 

“Done,” said Mary. “We are trying to locate Kelly, the mother, but she seems to have disappeared. We’ve been looking for any abnormal activity that might indicate the Nephilim’s location.” 

“Well, we shall start working to free Sam and Dean immediately.” Michael said, smiling at Mary. “The more hands, the merrier.”

…

Lucifer’s POV

You groaned, straightened your head. Slowly, you opened your eyes, trying to figure out what was going on. You knew you were back in Hell, but you weren’t in the cage. That spell or whatever had pulled you straight out the ape, and back into your old vessel, Nick. You weren’t sure how the vessel got out of the cage, or had been repaired, but whatever. You preferred this body anyway; it was your first vessel since getting out of the cage the first time. 

“Comfortable, are we?” Crowley smirked, standing a few feet away. You looked up at him, snapping your fingers. However, nothing happened. Your legs were bound to the chair, and your wrists and neck were in chains. “Good, because now you’re my little bitch.” You snorted.

“Now you’ll resist at first, but the humiliation will eat at you… until finally, you’re worn down by your utter helplessness. And you will call me master.” You chuckled under your breath at him. “You brag of your superior power. Well, genius trumps brute force. I’ve had a dozen of my most loyal subjects studying the cage where you were held at the molecular level. They managed to replicate the material and they made those chains. Getting you here, well, that was a different matter. Everybody in that room was obviously focused on sending you back using mother’s spell. Everybody except yours truly. I managed to pervert that spell so your essence wasn’t sent back to the cage. Instead, you were blasted back into your old vessel. We found it a few years back. We took it and repaired it, and improved it, making it a fitting final home for the real you. What? No snarky, devilish comments?” You tried to contain your surprise, and pleasure. Crowley had given you exactly what you wanted, despite the current arrangement. A permanent vessel that could withstand your might. Now, you just needed to get out of these chains and back to Y/N and your unborn child. Crowley continued, “You have nothing to say?”

“Thanks,” you started. “I mean, all that effort… So you could have had me back in the cage, but no, you needed your sad little revenge. How do you think this is going to end?” You paused, looking around. “Nice new digs, by the way. Cozy.” 

“I should have known you’d find a new way to annoy me,” Crowley groaned. He grabbed something from the wall. It was a leather bridle with a silver mouth bit. He placed it on your head, sliding the bit into your mouth. After tightening the straps, he commented, “Now that should shut you up.” He walked out, locking the door behind him, somehow pleased with himself. Leaving you alone in the dark. To plan an escape and plot his demise. You needed to get out, and soon. Y/N and the baby needed you. They should be safe for the time-being, though. You had made sure of that. You sent Dagon, one of your loyalists, after Kelly when she had left the White House. As you suspected, the angels and demons assumed Kelly was the one carrying your child. You had been careful to keep Y/N from prying eyes. No one suspected anything, and you doubted she would say anything to anyone. Especially once she figures out she is pregnant. You grinned. Now, I just to get out of here.

…

However long it was later, two demons came in. They obviously weren’t sent by Crowley, judging by the looks of surprise and pleasure on their faces. “Hi, guys,” you murmured against the bit, waving at them. They approached slowly. One dropped to his knees. “My Lord,” he began, “I’m not worthy!” “You’re right there.” You said, the bridle mudding your voice. The other one began to speak, “We knew Crowley was up to something! He’s been acting strange, and how he’s snuffed out everyone who was part of the cage project.” “A lot of us really don’t like Crowley; he’s very prancy.” You’re right there. “So, we released your hound to create a distraction to see what he was hiding.” “We hoped it could only be you,” the first groveled. “And we got this,” the other one bragged, holding up the key to your chains.

“Uh, finally!” you grumbled, holding up your arms so they could release you. “But,” the other one began, “before we let you out, we have a few…I wouldn’t call them demands, exactly. More like requests.” He continued to pradle on, getting more and more excited as you nodded your head. Whatever I have to say to get out of here. “And you will anoint me the new KING of the Crossroads.” You mumbled your agreement, holding up your shackles. “Great! Hey Tommy, you want anything, man?” “The only thing I care about is making hell great again!” the first one said proudly. The other one seemed incredulous, but unlocked my chains. “There we go,” he said as your chains dropped to the floor. You got up and stretched, the bones in your vessel popping. Then you strangled the annoying one and snapped him into dust. The pathetic one looked at you, terrified, as he should be. You went to snap your fingers. “Yes, oh take me, fallen one, my life is yours to devour,” he said, almost as a prayer. You stopped. “See, now you just made it weird.” Then you snapped him to dust anyway. You were happy. Now, just one more thing to do before you sought out Y/N… Kill Crowley.

…

You waited on YOUR throne, rubbing the stubble on your chin. Finally, Crowley found his way into YOUR throne room. “Now what was that you said about always being three steps ahead?” you smirked. You stood and stared him down. Then you struck him across the face, sending Crowley sliding across the floor. You manifested your wings, unfurling them to their full length. In the back of your mind, you contemplated showing them to Y/N. You shook your head to clear the image, coming back to the present. “Bye-bye, Crowley,” you said, summoning your archangel blade forth.

“That’s not what I said,” Crowley said, then snapped his fingers. Your glorious wings disappeared, and your blade dropped from your hand. You turned around and looked at your back, trying to figure out what happened. “I’m glad you had a little taste of freedom. What I said was, I’m always ten steps ahead. As in you crush me, I crush you. You hit me,” he snapped his fingers, breaking the bones in your left arm, making you seize in pain, “I hit back twice as hard.” He snapped again, breaking your other arm. “You make me your dog, I make you my slave!” He snapped once more, shattering the bones in your legs. You curled up on the floor in pain. He walked around you, wiping the dust from his creepy pale fingers. You slowly started to heal yourself; that much you could do, despite Crowley’s little party trick. “Those little chains you had were nothing. Just a stylish party favor. The real trap is your vessel…that’s your true prison. It’s been warded with runes and spellwork from the cage, altering every molecule. In there, I OWN YOU!”


	6. The Great Houdini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find the reader reunited with the Winchesters. Castiel answers her questions about Nephilim. She later sees Lucifer in a dream. The next day, the reader and the Winchesters hunt a hellhound for Crowley. Lucifer breaks free from Crowley's control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Supernatural, its characters, or the TV show plot. I have edited the story a bit, to better suit my storyline. No smut in this chapter, but still interesting. Plus, I love me some Ramsey!

Reader's POV

You yawned loudly, stretching in the back seat of the Impala. It had been a week since Sam and Dean escaped the prison. Now, you were on a hunt with the boys to find a hellhound that had apparently escaped. Sam and Dean had stuck a deal with a reaper, but Castiel had slayed the reaper Billie before she could collect. Mary had gone back with the Men of Letters, trying to find leads on Kelly.

“You okay back there, kid?” Dean asked, turning to look back at you. “It’s funny seeing you in your usual clothes. I though you looked kinda cute in that skirt.” You kicked his seat as hard as you could. Dean laughed and turned up his radio again. Sam smiled, reading newspaper clippings in the front seat. Cas looked out the window. He had been avoiding you when he could since he carried you out of the White House. You suspected he liked the skirt, too. You were contemplating on keeping it, in case you ever found someone you wanted to sleep with. 

“How long until we get food?” you asked. You had forgotten to grab something for breakfast. You were close to chewing on the seats. “There’s a burger joint in about 66 miles we can stop at. Until then, stop eyeballing Baby!” Dean said. Eventually, you made it to the burger place. Dean went in to place a to-go order, while Sam was checking out nearby motels. You were close enough to the site of the last hellhound attack to stop for the night. Castiel glanced at you again. You turned to look at him, causing him to blush. He’s actually kind of cute, when he does show emotion. “Castiel?” “Yes, Y/N?” “Why are Nephilim forbidden? I know it’s dangerous for the mother, but why would the angels care about that?” Castiel sighed. “Nephilim tend to be destructive. They have the power of their angelic parent, but also their own soul as fuel. In the past, Nephilim caused many civil wars amongst humans, and wielded their power harshly. God himself had to step in with the Great Flood to wipe them out. Nephilim are banned because they are too powerful for angels to deal with on our own.” You sat silently, contemplating his answer. Before you could come up with more questions or a response, Dean was back with the food. He made a show of passing out the burgers, then you all were on the way to the motel.

…

“Y/N,” he whispered into your ear, “Can you hear me?” You groaned, shifting your weight to be closer to him. He snickered, pulling you closer. “Y/N.” He kissed your neck, then returned to nibble your ear softly. You rolled over, jerking when you saw an unfamiliar man cuddling you. You struggled to pull away, but he just drew you into his chest, cooing softly, “Don’t you recognize me, love?” His eyes glowed a warm red. Lucifer. “Wha..how?” you stumbled out, taking in his new form. You had to admit, you liked this vessel better. It seemed stronger, more fierce, somehow. Lucifer grinned, obviously overhearing your thoughts. “Astral projection, darling. I’m in your dreams. That doesn’t make this any less real, though.” He kissed your lips, tongue pushing for entrance. You reluctantly granted it; it wasn’t like you could run from him inside your own head. He didn’t seem to notice, though; his kisses became heavier and more passionate. When it seemed like you would run out of air to breathe, he relaxed and planted a soft kiss to your forehead. “Did you miss me, little one?” 

“You still didn’t answer my question. How are you doing this? I thought you were back in the cage.” He chuckled. “Demons can’t be trusted, pet. They always work in their own self interests.” “Crowley?” you guessed. Lucifer nodded, raising one hand to cup your face, rubbing circles into your cheek. “He wanted to humiliate me, so he diverted the spell to trap me in this body instead of the cage.” “Did you kill him?” you asked. That would explain why Crowley wasn’t responding to anyone’s call. There was no way Crowley could go up against Lucifer alone, even if he could get a moment of petty revenge. “Not yet, love. Not yet. This vessel has spellwork from the cage, allowing him to control me. But it won’t last. When he loses, AGAIN, I will take back what is mine. His wretched soul, my throne, my kingdom, and… you.” He started kissing you again, muffling your protests. “I’m sorry I can’t come get you sooner, little one. I need to make sure Hell is safe before I bring you down here. I’ll look after you, I promise.” He nuzzled your neck, adjusting himself so his full weight wasn’t pressing on you. “Hell? I’m not going to Hell. I don’t belong there. I belong up here, hunting with Dean and Sam. Hunting is my whole life; it’s all I have… I..” “Shush,” he whispered, rubbing noses with yours. “You belong to me, not Dean. Not Sam. Not Castiel. Mine.” He bit your neck, leaving a small bruise. “I will keep you where you will be safe, down here in my arms. Until then, I will permit you to stay with the Winchesters and their pet, but I don’t want you hunting anymore. It’s not safe enough for you, angel.” He smirked, watching your eyebrows knit together in irritation. You couldn’t help it, though; you were also getting aroused from the idea of being with him again. You would never admit it to even yourself, but the thought of having sex with anyone else repulsed you. 

“Tsk, tsk. Keep those dirty thoughts out of your mind. We can’t have you making those little noises right now. You’re still with the Winchesters.” Lucifer said with a crooked smile, pushing his hips against your pelvis, his clothed erection pressing against you. “I wonder what they would think about your little dream?” He started kneading your breasts with his hands. “What would they think about you craving the devil’s cock?” He snapped his hips against yours sharply, making you moan. You tried to grind on him, but he shifted you onto your side and spooned you from behind. “Not tonight, little one. Soon, I promise.” You whimpered pitifully, becoming hornier by the second. “Other than hungry for me,” he chuckled, “How are you feeling?” You looked back at him, confused. “I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” “Just asking, little one. I want to make sure you’re okay.” He kissed your forehead gently, pulling you closer to him. “Rest now, Y/N. I will come for you.” 

You closed your eyes, returning to your normal dreams. Ever since you were a young girl, you had only dreamed of having your own wings and flying high about the clouds. In the back of your mind, you could feel Lucifer watching you go, smiling to himself. 

…

“Y/N! Y/N, wake up!” Sam was shaking you. “Earth to Y/N, are you alive?” You groaned, trying to hide under the blankets. “Come on, we have a lead on the hellhound. We need to nab it while we can. Crowley gave us a whistle to help us trap it.” “Crowley? He was here?” you murmured, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. “Yeah, the prick finally showed his face.” Dean said, lacing up his boots. “Apparently, the hellhound is special, so he doesn’t want her hurt. He’s willing to trade the Colt for her.” “What’s so special about this one?” “She’s the original hellhound. Ramsey was Lucifer’s pet that he brought down from heaven. Even though she’s only loyal to him, she is the matriarch for all the hellhounds. If she dies, so do the rest of the hellhounds. Kinda like Alpha monsters.” Sam explained. You looked down, trying to hide your blush at Lucifer’s name. “It’s okay, Y/N. We won’t let you become a chew toy.” Dean laughed at his own joke, Sam rolling his eyes. You got up from your place on the couch. The boys had argued last night about who got to sleep next to you, so you had volunteered to take the couch. You still felt like Dean was picturing you in that short skirt every time he looked at you. As you started to dress for the hunt in the bathroom, you began to feel queasy. The longer you stood up, the worst you felt. Before you knew it, you were vomiting in the toilet. What the hell?   
“Y/N? You okay in there?” Sam asked, knocking lightly on the door. “Are you sick?” “Yeah, just give me a minute. I’ll be out in a bit.” “Don’t worry about it, just stay here and get some rest.” “No, I’m coming!” Determined, you strode out of the bathroom. Nothing was going to keep you from hunting. Not some illness, the boys, or even Lucifer. Hunting was all you had now. The boys shrugged their shoulders, and you all left for the hunt.

…

“What the hell, Y/N? Are you hiding dog treats in your pockets or something?” Dean and Sam looked on through the hellhound glasses, amazed as Ramsey affectionately rubbed her head against your pantleg. When Dean had blown the whistle to call her, she had immediately run to you. Instead of her chew toy, you seemed to be her teddybear.   
“Uh-hum!” You all, minus Ramsey, looked to see Crowley gazing at the spectacle as well. He seemed miffed that Ramsey clearly adored you. “Did you bathe in the blood of saints and virgins, or something?” he asked, watching as Ramsey continued to nuzzle you. You rubbed her back, to which she whined happily. “No. I don’t know why she’s acting like this. I thought hellhounds were supposed to be vicious, killing machines.”

Crowley scoffed, then walked towards you to put a leash on Ramsey. She turned and snapped at him, positioning herself between Crowley and you. She let out a low growl, making the hair on the back of your neck rise in fear. Crowley stopped and raised his hands, backing up slowly. Ramsey stopped and returned back to nuzzling you, but kept her eyes trained on Crowley. “Ramsey, come!” Crowley ordered, pointing at his feet. She ignored him. “Come here, now!” Still no response.

“Any other bright ideas?” you asked. You began to scratch behind her ears. Ramsey leaned against you, soaking up all the love she could. Crowley glared at you, his nostrils flaring. He tried to come get her one more time, but she brushed past you to start growling at him again. Your hellhound glasses fell, leaving you surprised. You could still see her.  
In the end, Ramsey became your pet. Crowley couldn’t get near her, and she wouldn’t leave your side. The boys weren’t happy about it, but nothing could stop the hellhound from following you all back to the bunker. After a while, Sam and Dean stopped wearing the hellhound glasses; they figured out she stuck to you like glue. The only time she wasn’t underfoot was when you showered; she seemed to hate water and bathing. You suspected her attentions had to do with being close to Lucifer, but his smell should have faded by now. Not that you minded. It was nice having a pet, not to mention one that was invisible and could rip out your enemies’ throats. It bothered you a little that you could still see her without the glasses, but it’s not like hellhounds came with instruction manuals. 

…

Lucifer’s POV

“Sire, the control is shifting towards you.” The demon looked up into your eyes, half amazed and half terrified. Whatever hoo-doo Crowley was using to control your vessel was reversing on him now. You clapped and rubbed your hands together; this was going to be fun. The idiot had dragged you out in front of other demons, making you support his claim to the throne. You made sure everyone but him knew you were lying. Sure enough, your loyal demons had presented themselves to come to your aid. In secret, of course.   
“How soon until I have full control?” You asked, gleeful. You couldn’t wait to see Crowley’s face as he learned, yet again, his brilliant plan backfired. And this time, you were going to kill him. Oh, what fun! Then, you could clear house and get Hell back on track. 

“I’m not sure, sire. This wasn’t supposed to happen. It would stop and reverse the other way at any time.” You glared him down, eyes flashing red. “Or, you could have full control from now on. Please don’t kill me.” He begged. You let him go; after all, he was mildly useful. “Sire, there is other news.” The demon wrung his hands pitifully. “Ramsey, your hound, was set free on Earth. Crowley couldn’t get her back…” “What?” you were slightly irritated. Ramsey was your favorite of all the hellhounds. She was the one you had brought down to Hell before your fall to avoid being slaughtered in Heaven. Your father had created the hounds as companions for angels, but they had turned out to be too vicious. When he ordered the hounds to be sentenced to death, you had taken Ramsey away to be safe. She had been pregnant at the time, and so became the matriarch of all the remaining hellhounds. If Crowley had let anything happen to her…

“Ramsey’s fine, my lord. She got attached to the Y/L/N girl, the Winchesters’ friend. Ramsey started guarding Y/N, and now won’t leave her.” The demon looked nervous. You had to stop yourself from laughing. If only they knew… You almost owed Crowley a thank-you. If Y/N had Ramsey protecting her, that was the second-best thing to you looking after her yourself. 

“It’s fine, Steven. I’ll get Ramsey back once I rise.” The demon looked surprised, but happy you hadn’t vaporized him yet. “It’s Jensen, my lord.” You glared at the stupid demon, raising your fingers to snap. He cowered instantly. You lowered your hand, nodding at him to leave. He bowed and scurried out, tripping on his own feet as he crossed the threshold out of your cell. You started to pace, plotting how painfully you were going to kill Crowley. 

…

“Before long, of course, I will get rid of you.” Crowley said, gliding across the room. “But I will miss our little chats.” Humming, you replied, “You mean the ones where you prattle along about your imagined power, I pretend to care? Those chats?” You gave your trademark smirk, watching Crowley’s eyebrows crumple in frustration. He tried to recover quickly, asking, “How is Lucifer Junior? Dead yet?” You pretended to listen to something far away, cupping your ear. “Hmm, nope. Still alive and kicking. Strong. Kid’s going to be a bruiser. Sorta proud.”

“Well, before you book a Daddy and Me class, I must assure you there is no heir to your throne. The Winchesters are looking for Kelly as we speak. Not even they would fuck this up.” You grinned. “I don’t know. That kinda seems to be their thing. I mean, they thought they had stuffed me back in the cage again, but…” “Due to my cunning, here you sit. A virtual slave to my will.” You rubbed your chin, waiting for the response you needed to confirm the demon’s theory. Crowley slowly mimicked the action. He continued, “I mean, the hubris, you and pseudo-son, I mean, it’s delusional.” You coughed, restraining your laughter when Crowley did the same. “Despite your EPIC collapse, you persist in the fantasy that you will best me…” You blabbed your lips, watching as he did the same. He still seemed oblivious to what was going on. “Your bluster is no watch for my masterful strategy.” You stuck your tongue out, and he did the same. “And in the end, you still have to concede that I…” You started flapping your arms like a chicken, a smile of absolute delight spreading across your face as he did the same. “What the bloody hell is going on?” Crowley looked around, confused. You started to laugh, rising from your seat. “Master strategist. More like, Kermit the Frog.” You hopped on one foot, causing Crowley to do the same. Finally, you got the hang of how the controls worked. You stopped jumping, but kept Crowley hopping with one of your fingers. “Oh, my little Muppet.” You snickered to yourself.

“Oh, Crowley, what will I do without you?” Crowley looked at you, absolutely horrified. 

…

You burst out into the throne room, throwing Crowley across the floor. All the demons scattered to the sides of the room in terror. “Eight ball, corner pocket,” you said, then slammed Crowley up into one of the columns. He hit the floor hard. “Well, I could do this all day, but I’m KING, etcetera. I’ll wrap it up.” You stalked over to where your archangel blade laid. Picking it up, you manipulated Crowley to his feet. Demons looked on in awe. You decided to play this up and much as possible. You raised Crowley in the air, causing him to levitate. You unfurled your wings again, feeling the familiar power wash over you. You let him down so his feet touched the floor, then gestured for him to come to you. He unwillingly was forced to make his way towards you, placing his chin onto your offered blade. You raised his chin to make him meet your eyes. “Well, you had to know this was inevitable.” He glared back, trying to maintain a dignified silence. You sliced the blade into his cheek, watching him grimace. You then stuck the blade against his nose, jerking away, causing as much pain as you could. “This is going to hurt.” You struck him across the face, casting him to the floor. You looked around, surveying the room. The demons were all too terrified to move. You didn’t notice Crowley glancing at a rat that got too close. You finally returned your attention to the stupid demon in front of you. With one thrust, you jabbed the blade down, straight into his heart. In satisfaction, you waiting for the light show that usually accompanied a demon dying. After a minute, you shrugged your shoulders. Apparently, Crowley wasn’t demon enough to act like one, even after death. “Clean up on aisle 7.” You chuckled, walking away from the corpse of your enemy. Noticing a rat running out of the throne room, you gestured to the demons in the room. “What are you waiting for? Clean this up.” You pointed to Crowley, the broken door, and then all the cobwebs in the room. Crowley had let this place turn into a museum; it was filthy. As the demons rushed to follow your orders, you strolled through the main hallway, searching for a nice room. You wanted to have a decent space for Y/N when you brought her down here. After all, she would be here for a while. You smiled to yourself, whistling as you walked along.


	7. Parental Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While researching the care of Hellhounds, the reader falls asleep and wakes up in Hell. Later, she finds out she's pregnant, and who her father is. The Winchesters and Castiel pursue Kelly and Dagon, and fail. Crowley reappears and informs the Winchesters that they have a half-sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten points to Gryffindor to anyone who catches the Harry Potter reference.

Reader's POV

You turned the page in your book, reading Rubeus Hagrid’s guide The Care of Supernatural Creatures. It turns out hellhounds have the ability to make themselves visible to anyone whom they consider their master. The book went on to document a case of a half-giant who adopted a hellhound back in the twentieth century. You had found the guide a few days ago in the bunker library when the Winchesters and Castiel left, having found a lead on Kelly. They had left you behind; you were still feeling kinda crummy. You figured you had gotten a stomach bug somewhere, and the boys didn’t want any part of it. Instead, they were chasing down Kelly and Dagon, a powerful demon who had been guarding Kelly. Apparently, she was a “Prince of Hell,” or something like that. You thought it odd a she-demon would be called a prince. But whatever, it wasn’t your call anyway. Ramsey lazily yawned at her place by your feet. You hadn’t thought about it, but she was actually really warm. Not like hell-fire warm, more like campfire and smores warm. 

Suddenly, you heard a loud banging. You looked around. Surely if anyone was here, Ramsey would have sensed them by now. You got out of your bed, leaving your room in favor of the kitchen. Ramsey got up and padded alongside of you, never more than two steps behind. You slowly walked around the kitchen, looking for fallen pots and pans. Nothing. You were about to call it quits and go back to your room, but you heard the banging again. This time, you could tell where it was coming from. The door to the bunker. You hurried up the stairs, figuring it was Michael or Ketch from the Men of Letters. You opened the door to a gust of wind, then nothing. You looked down to see Ramsey gazing up at you. She didn’t seem alarmed, so you figured everything was okay. You closed the door, then sauntered back to your room, hellhound in tow. Closing the door, you couldn’t shake the feeling you were being watched. You curled back up under the blankets, Ramsey resuming her position at your feet. Yawning, you gradually fell asleep. 

…

You woke up in a lavishly decorated bedroom, resting on a four poster canopy bed with red silk sheets and a fluffy black comforter. Looking around, you saw Ramsey curled up asleep on a fancy canopy dog bed of her own. On further inspection of the room, you noticed three things: 1) There were only two doors. 2) There were no windows. 3) You were naked.

You definitely weren’t in Kansas anymore. You sat up, hunting for something to cover yourself with. At the end of the bed, a wood carved chest of drawers had short black silk robbed laid out. You donned it quickly, frowning as it barely reached your thighs. Being somewhat decent, you began to explore the room. You opened the chest of drawers to find a few articles of men’s clothing, all too big to fit you comfortably. Sighing, you moved on. Opposite the bed and chest a large TV was mounted on the wall. In the small glass case beneath it, you found an immense collection of movies (Yes, all the Disney movies were there). To the right of the glass case was Ramsey’s bed. Following the wall, you came to the first door. Opening door number one, you found a medium sized walk-in closet. Hoping to find something else to wear, you combed through the closet, blushing more and more as you went along. Everything in the closet was either lingerie, formal gowns, or outfits you swore were straight out of Casa Erotica. After failing to find something more presentable in the closet, you moved on to door number two. Inside was an extravagant bathroom. From black marble floors to a crystal chandelier, you felt like you were teleported to a five-star hotel. The rather large tub dropped down into the floor, with easy access stairs leading in and out of it. Above the drain, a large showerhead hung down from the ceiling. Opposite the tub, a double vanity with two sinks stood at attention. You looked through the drawers to find lots of fluffy towels, soaps, and other body products. Finally, past the end of the vanity was a porcelain toilet. You decided the bathroom passed your inspection. However, exiting the bathroom, you realized you hadn’t seen any more doors. 

As if on que, you heard a fluttering of wings. Ramsey looked up from her place and gave a short, happy bark as Lucifer appeared in the bedroom. You glared at him, crossing your arms over your chest. “What’s the matter, darling? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?” he smirked, eyeing the hem of your short robe. Self-consciously, you crossed your legs. “No, I woke up in the wrong bed. Where am I?” “Hell.” He responded simply. “Hell? Why am I in Hell?” “I told you I was going to bring you down here once it was safe.” “It’s a bit smaller than I imagined. Where’s all the damned souls, demons, etcetera?” You waved your hands around dramatically. He laughed. “This isn’t all of Hell, love. I just erased the door between here and the rest of Hell. I didn’t want you to freak out and get lost on your first night down here. It is a pretty big place.” He made himself comfortable on the bed, gesturing for you to join him. You warily climbed up beside him, keeping a few feet away. Lucifer rolled his eyes at this, but didn’t try to force you to come closer. “So you’re free now? What about Crowley?” “Dead. I can’t have him sticking around, can I? There can only be one King of Hell. ME.” He pointed at himself. “So why am I here?” you asked. “To entertain and please me. I do get bored quite often. Plus, demons aggravate me.” He closed his eyes and reclined back on the pillows. “Again, why me? Wouldn’t you want Kelly, the mother of your unborn child, down here with you?” He lazily opened one eye, gauging your expression. “Darling, you don’t know?” You looked at him blankly. He sat up and pulled you into his lap. You struggled slightly, but he didn’t let you go. “Kelly was never pregnant. You’re carrying my child, pet.” Lucifer gently kissed your forehead, watching your reaction. You were speechless, but your mind was firing a million thoughts at him. “Pregnant?” “Yes, little one. Haven’t you been having morning sickness already?” You thought back to the past couple of mornings. You hadn’t been really been sick. You were going to be a mother, you were….going to die. Hissing, you drew back from Lucifer. “I can’t carry your child; it will kill me!” “Y/N, you’re not going to die. I won’t let you. Your bloodline is strong, and I’ll be there to heal you after giving birth. I promise that you will make it.” “Bloodline? What do you mean?” “I did some digging, and your father comes from a very special bloodline. The lineage of Cain, to be exact.” You took a deep breath. “Who is my father?” you asked, ready to find out about the man you’ve been searching all your life for.

“John Winchester.” Lucifer answered, looking somewhat smug. “John Winchester? The John Winchester, Sam and Dean’s dad?” Lucifer nodded, then pressed a kiss on your cheek. “I know you’re tired, love. Rest a bit, then we’ll talk some more.” With that, he vanished, leaving you to revel in your thoughts. John Winchester was your father, making Sam and Dean your brothers. Well, half-brothers, but still family. God, you had a family again! You cringed. Mary wouldn’t like it; how could you tell her the love of her life had slept with another woman, your own mother? Would she still be kind to you? Accept you, even? 

You looked down at your stomach. You had other news that would upset your newly-discovered family. You were going to be a parent yourself in six months. You grimaced; Nephilim grew faster than normal babies. Idly, your thoughts wondered to Kelly. Sam and Dean would find out she wasn’t pregnant soon enough. What then?

…

Castiel’s POV

You, the Winchesters, and Eileen Leahy rode back to the motel in silence. The hunt had been a failure. Dagon and Kelly had gotten away. Eileen had accidentally shot the blond human companion of Michael Davies, and Michael turned his back on them as a result. The boys had lost the Men of Letters as allies, and they failed their mission. Dean was done, so done. You peeked up at the rearview mirror. His face was drawn tight, his mouth a hard line. Sam wasn’t faring any better. He was busy texting on his phone, probably letting Mary know what happened. Eileen was crying silently, overridden with guilt. You knew how that guilt felt. Time and time again, you let down the boys. You weren’t strong enough to take on Lucifer, not strong enough to hold all the leviathan when you defeated Raphael, and not strong enough to take on the Darkness without Lucifer’s help. You felt weak, useless. You wanted more than anything to be strong enough to protect and aid the boys, but you couldn’t. The guilt continued to eat at you, even now. The highlights of your year were striking your brother with a guitar, and saving Y/N from Lucifer. Even then, the boys did most of the work. 

“So, Mom’s going to meet us at the bunker. Eileen, are you going to be okay at the motel on your own?” Sam asked, making sure Eileen could see his mouth moving. “Yeah Sam. I will be fine. I’ll be heading overseas soon. I don’t want the Men of Letters to track me down here. You heard what Michael said.” Soon enough, you all dropped Eileen off at the hotel, and were on the road back to the bunker. Not fifteen minutes from the bunker, you smelled sulfur. 

“Hello, boys.” You looked over to see Crowley sitting in the backseat with you. You hated him with a passion. It was his fault Dean got the Mark of Cain and turned into a demon. Your blood began to boil, but you held your tongue. Crowley continued to drawl, “Anything exciting I should know about?” Dean answered, “Kelly and Dagon got away. The Men of Letters now want our asses. Typical day. How’s Hell?”

“It’s Hell. And with Lucifer back in charge, it can only get worse.” Crowley said casually. Dean slammed on the brakes, easing the Impala to the side of the road. “Lucifer’s out? We just put him back in! How the hell did he get out of the cage?”

“Funny story about that,” Crowley began, his hands twitching. “He never went back in. I may have slightly perverted the spell we did so I could trap him in a vessel where I could control him. And it backfired. Tremendously.” You glared at him wordlessly. How could one demon be so ignorant and stupid? Your older brother was known for being difficult and unruly; whatever possessed Crowley to believe he could control Lucifer? “Unfortunately, I can’t return to Hell right now. Lucifer thinks I’m dead, and I intend to keep it that way.”   
“Why does Lucifer think you’re dead?” It was the only thing you could ask. You wanted to smite him so badly. “I let him stab me with an archangel blade. I fled into a rat beforehand, though. Wasn’t nearly as bad as I thought it would be. Still craving cheese, though.” Crowley said, brushing some lint…and dirt, off his suit. 

“We need to get back to the bunker. Y/N is all alone.” Sam said, getting ready to call Y/N. “She still has that infernal hound, yes? So she’s not completely alone. Also, Lucifer doesn’t have any more use for her. I strengthened his vessel so it could hold him without decay.” Crowley shrugged his shoulders. “Wait, why doesn’t Lucifer need her? Won’t he try to use her as bait again?” Sam asked. “Well, no. She was never bait. She’s an alternate vessel. I did some research after Lucifer took her last time. Turns out, she’s in the same bloodline as you two bumbling idiots.” 

“Wait, she’s in our bloodline? Is she our cousin?” Dean asked, turning all the way around to look Crowley in the eyes. “Not cousin. Half-sister. She’s the daughter of John Winchester.” Crowley smirked. Sam and Dean looked at each other, clearly in shock. “Like I said, boys. He wouldn’t have any more use for her. The only thing he could want is Ramsey. Anyways, call me when you’re ready to take out Lucifer again.” With that, Crowley smoked out the window. You watched Sam and Dean. You could feel Dean’s joy through your bond, but also his worry. He had a new sibling to watch over; and not to mention, breaking the news to Mary. It was going to be a very interesting night at the bunker. You could only hope Y/N was feeling better. She had been so sick the past couple of days. You and the boys stayed silent for the rest of the journey home.

…

Reader’s POV

You slowly got out of the bathtub, watching the bubbles go down the drain. Wrapping a fluffy towel around yourself, you continued to watch. You had taken a long bath after Lucifer had left, trying to ease your mind. You were so happy to find out about your father’s identity, but sad you would never get to meet him. You were also happy that you had two brothers and a step-mom out there, too. 

Although you weren’t happy about finding out about being pregnant, you also were kind of excited. You never thought you would get to be a mom, not with the lifestyle you led. Even though your child was the spawn of Satan himself, you couldn’t help but want to keep your child. You couldn’t give him or her up if you tried. Shrugging to yourself, you got up from the side of the tub and continued to dry off. You hoped Lucifer would bring you something to eat soon, you were getting hungry. It wasn’t like you could go to the supermarket down here. Entering back into the bedroom, you saw Ramsey sitting by the bed, looking up at a bag strewn across it. You dawdled over, gasping when you opened the bag. Inside was a bright red one-shouldered dress. It was beautiful. On further inspection, there was a slit going up the left side of the dress, stopping at mid-thigh. Above the split was a small eyelet. Wordlessly, you put the gown on, amazed at how perfectly it fit. You went back into the bathroom, admiring yourself in the mirror. Suddenly, you stopped with a flash of irritation. The eyelet of the dress perfectly framed Lucifer’s mark on your hip. There was no way that was an accident. You stormed out of the bathroom. “LUCIFER!”

“My, my, love. You look stunning.” He had appeared on the bed, arms crossed behind his head. You could feel him undressing you with his eyes. You pointed at your hip. “Take your stupid mark off!” “Why would I do that? It suits you.” He commented, giving you a flirtatious smile. “Even if I wanted to, I still wouldn’t. That mark lets me find you. It lets me keep you and the baby safe.” “I can take care of myself just fine! You have no right to mark me-” “I have every right. You are carrying my unborn child, and you belong to me. You are mine. If you want the mark off, prove to me that I can trust you to stay where I can protect you.” His eyes glowed red as he sat up, crossing his arms in front of his chest. You didn’t let him faze you, though. You marched up to him, glaring straight back into his red eyes. “Take. It. Off. NOW.” “Not happening.” “UHHH!” you yelled, moving to shove him. Before you could touch him, though, he went flying across the room, crashing into the wall. His eyes returned to their blue color, gazing at you in shock. You looked down at your hands. Nothing unusual there. Lucifer flashed back to you, holding up a small mirror. Your eyes were glowing a bright amber. You looked at Lucifer, afraid. “I’m..I’m sorry…I..” “Shush, it’s alright.” He snapped the mirror away, pulling you closer. “It’s the baby. He’s protecting you.” He continued to hug you, resting his chin on top of your head. “Wait, he?” you asked, raising your head to look at him. “How do you know it’s a he?” Lucifer snorted. “Of course he’s a boy. He is my son, after all.” He looked so sure of himself, you had to mess with him. “Well, I think he’s a she.” Lucifer looked down at you, grinning. “Do you remember what happened last time you bet against me?” His hand lowered down to the eyelet of your dress, his thumb rubbing circles over your mark. “Shut up. I’m hungry. When are you bringing me food?” Lucifer laughed. “What would you like?”

…

Turns out Belgium really does have the best waffles in the world. Lucifer took you to a beautiful restaurant in Brussels. You both sat at an outdoor table on the roof, watching the sun go down. You ate a heaping plate of waffles, covered in whipped cream, melted chocolate, and even a cherry on top. You couldn’t decide what was more beautiful, the food or the sunset. You alternated between the two, and occasionally glanced at Lucifer. He didn’t eat anything, mumbling something about only being able to taste molecules. Instead, he watched you throughout most of the meal. Not that you took much notice. Soon, the waffles were gone, and the stars shone in the sky. Your server came to check on you both, offering you some jenever. Lucifer waved him off, saying you weren’t old enough to drink. After the waiter disappeared to get the bill, you interjected, “I am plenty old to drink.” “You’re pregnant. Would you have rather me tell him that?” “Might have been a better plan. Now, he probably thinks you’re a crib-robber.” Lucifer snorted. “Fine. Next time, I’ll tell the waiter you’re my baby mama.” “Don’t call me that. Just tell them I’m pregnant.” “Same difference.” You glared at him. He just smirked, then returned his attention to the server approaching the table. He paid the waiter, then grabbed your hand and flew you back to your room in Hell. 

“So, when will I get to see the rest of Hell?” you asked, trying to make conversation. Lucifer glanced at you. “Why would you want to? I thought humans were trained to fear Hell, not sign up for a tour of it.” You shrugged your shoulders. “I just thought if I’m going to be here a while, I might as well get my bearings.” “I don’t want any demons near you. The more that know you’re here, the more likely someone will come for you. Since I’d rather keep you here,” he twirled you around, kissing you on the lips, “No tours.” “How’s Ramsey supposed to go out? I didn’t see a dog door.” Lucifer winked at you. “Ramsey has her own way in and out. Don’t you worry about it, love.” Ramsey got up and wagged her tail, barking at hearing her name. You laughed, bending over to scratch behind her ears. Lucifer smiled slightly. “I need to go attend to some things. How about you get ready for bed, and I’ll come join you in a bit?” “I don’t have any pajamas though.” He looked towards the closet. “I’m sure you can find something.” He snickered at your blush, then was gone. You searched the closet again, desperate for something less risqué. You thought about the men’s clothes from earlier. You grabbed a pair of (your favorite color) panties from one of the lingerie sets, then grabbed one of Lucifer’s T-shirts from the chest. Going into the bathroom, you changed clothes and got ready for bed, hanging the red dress up in the closet when you finished. Slowly, you crawled under the fresh sheets, wiggling to find the most comfortable spot. Soon, you were fast asleep.


	8. Oh Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and the reader spend more quality time together. Lucifer lets her see some more of Hell. Reader meets Dagon, and Lucifer is summoned out of Hell by the Winchesters. Dagon and the reader fight, and the reader is able to defeat Dagon. Lucifer returns, and smut ensues until a certain someone shows up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this far! I hope you're enjoying the story! Y'all are amazing! Enjoy!!!

A few hours later, you woke up to the sound of light snoring. Finding the source, you found Lucifer had fallen asleep, arms draped around you and one leg tossed over your hip. You giggled slightly; you didn’t know angels could snore. Being careful not to wake him, you tried to untangle yourself. The instant your head moved from his chest, his arms tightened like a vice. “Where are you going?” he mumbled groggily. “I was just going to run to the bathroom. I didn’t know you slept, much less snored,” you replied cheekily. “Normally, we don’t. Your choice of attire bored me to sleep.” He commented, staring at the large t-shirt covering your body. Feeling his gaze linger, you crossed your legs. “I like to be comfortable.”

He gave you a crooked smile. “You’d be even more comfortable without clothes.” You huffed, then sauntered off to the bathroom. When you returned, he was intently staring at something in his hands. You crept up beside him, looking over to see your mother’s cross necklace in his hands. “I didn’t peg you for the religious type,” he said, flicking the cross with one finger. “I’m not. It was my mother’s. I wear it to remind me of her.” He nodded, then gestured towards your neck. “Would you like me to…” “Um, yes.” Slowly, he brushed your hair away from the back of your neck, and then fastened the necklace. “Thanks,” you said as you stroked the cross gingerly with one finger. “Your mother. What was she like?” Lucifer asked, staring off into space. “She was a great mom. She always took care of me, even though it was hard being a single mother. She dragged me to church every week, but I think she enjoyed ogling the priests more than listening to the sermon. She did the best she could to raise me, though, and that’s what counts.”

“Do you have any idea why you and your mother were targeted by an angel?” he asked, tracing your face with one finger. “No. I’ve been asking myself that for years,” you replied, “Maybe we didn’t go to confession enough?” He snickered lightly, then wrapped his arms around you. “What do you have to confess, little girl?” he smirked, pressing a kiss to your forehead. Laughing, you responded, “Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.” Lucifer’s eyes lit up with amusement. “Tell me your sins, child.” “I have lusted and fornicated with a man.” At this, Lucifer’s eye darkened with desire. “And how long have you lusted after this man?” Gulping, you told the truth. “Since I met you.” 

Growling, Lucifer pinned you on your back, holding your arms about your head. “And I you, little one.” He delicately nibbled your neck, working his way up your jaw to your lips. You kissed him back passionately, grinding your pelvis up against his hips. He moaned loudly against your lips. You forced your arms free, then yanked his shirt off over his head. He blinked at the sudden assertiveness, but then grinned widely. He quickly returned the favor, then yanked you up and positioned you the way he wanted. You were on your hands and knees, facing the headboard of the bed. Glancing back over your shoulder, you watched as he kicked his pants and boxers off. He eyed your panties contemptuously, then ripped them straight down the middle, the pieces of fabric dropping to your knees. Shivering in anticipation, you fought to hold still as he lined himself up behind you. He pushed one of his fingers into your pussy, wiggling it around to make sure you were ready. “Hmm…so wet already. Such a dirty little girl.” You whined at the teasing, pushing back against him. He smirked, then slowly added another finger, scissoring them inside you. “Beg for me, my pretty little slut. Tell Daddy how you want him to fuck you.” Biting back your pride, you responded breathlessly, “Please, Daddy. Fuck me so hard I can’t walk straight. Fuck me until I scream your name; remind me who I belong to.” At this, Lucifer quickly withdrew his fingers and delved deep inside of you, thrusting in an out, not giving you any time to adjust. He grasped your hips to hold you steady as he fucked you relentlessly down into the mattress, muttering things in a language you didn’t understand. You couldn’t help all the profanities and cries he pulled from your lips. All you knew was the fire inside you was coiling tighter and tighter until you thought you would break. Suddenly, Lucifer pulsated inside you, his cum filling you and dripping down your legs. You howled in frustration; you were so close! “Don’t worry love. I’ll take care of you,” you heard Lucifer murmur. One of his hands wrapped around your front, thumb rubbing your clit as two fingers plunged in and out of you. He kept going until your walls fluttered and you collapsed on the bed, shouting his name. 

You were so out of it you didn’t notice him disappear into the bathroom and start filling the tub with warm water and bubble bath. When you started looking around for him, he came back and scooped you up, carrying you to the bathroom. He gently placed you into the tub, crawling in behind you. He gently started playing with your hair as you leaned against him. Cooing softly, he began mumbling in his strange language again in your ear. You listened for a while, then asked, “What language is that?” He grew quiet, then answered, “It’s Enochian.” “What were you saying?” “Nothing important. Just relax, pet.” He started to lather you up with soap, gently washing your body clean. As you relaxed against him, you started playing with the bubbles. Lucifer chuckled, then started blowing the bubbles out of your hands. You smiled back, then started piling suds on top of his head, giving him a foamy wig. He rolled his eyes, then kissed your forehead. You snuggled into his side, quietly contemplating how well he treated you, even though he was supposed to be the bad guy. 

“I wasn’t always the bad guy, you know. I was once my father’s favorite son, and the most beautiful angel in heaven.” Lucifer wrapped an arm around you to draw you closer, gently stroking up and down your arm. “You still are,” you replied. He gave you a quizzical look, so you continued, “No matter how bad my mom and I fought, she always still loved me the same amount. You don’t wake up one morning and decide you don’t love someone anymore. Your father is no different from my mom; he loves you the same as he did before you fell.” “How can you know that?” You shrugged your shoulders. “I just do.” He was quiet for a few minutes, but eventually began to speak again. “Tomorrow, I’ll let you see some of Hell.” You looked at him expectantly, ready for him to elaborate. He winked, then kissed you on the cheek.

…

“I’m not sure I like this one,” you complained, looking at yourself in the mirror. You were wearing a short white cotton dress Lucifer had laid out for you. “I feel like you’re about to sacrifice me or something.” Lucifer chuckled from the doorway, watching you admire yourself. “You look beautiful. I normally prefer something darker, but this will do.” You gave him a curious glance. “What, exactly, are we doing today?” “We’ll be in the throne room, listening to demons whine and pretend to care about their petty issues. If you’re lucky, you might get to see me smite a few.” Grabbing your arm, he whisked you away. 

You opened your eyes to see a stone-grey throne, raised on a platform besides a long mahogany table. Seated at chairs around the table were rather ordinary looking people flicking through papers. Upon your arrival, they all stood, bowing to Lucifer, then returned to their seats. A few gave you curious glances as Lucifer led you up towards his throne. He slouched down lazily, then pulled you down into his lap. You tried to set up straight and cross your legs like a lady; but he repositioned you so that your head laid back on his shoulder and your legs were draped over one of his knees. He wrapped one arm around your waist, securing you to his chest. The demons all sat at attention, most trying to avert their inquiring eyes from you. Lucifer nodded to the demon at the farthest end of the table, signaling him to begin. Over the next few hours, the demons prattled on. “More souls…. More time off…. Blah, blah, blah.” You tried to listen, but you found yourself nodding off. You woke with a start when you heard the doors leading into the throne room slam open. Lucifer’s grip around you tightened. A short, female demon strode into the center of the room. One of the demons at the end of the table tried to reprimand her for barging in, but she grabbed the front of his shirt and flung him across the room. The other demons cowered, waiting for Lucifer to deal with her.

“Dagon,” Lucifer said, his tone bored. You remembered she was the demon “protecting” Kelly from the Winchesters. The “Prince” of Hell Dagon. “Aren’t you supposed to be with Kelly?” he continued. Dagon glared at you, then looked at Lucifer. “I was until a little while ago. The Winchesters caught up to us and took Kelly from me. It’s only a matter of time until they find out she isn’t pregnant. This is her, I take it?” She gestured towards you callously. Lucifer nodded, then commanded, “Go back and rescue Kelly. We need to keep the façade going until-”

Lucifer disappeared from view, almost as if he was ripped out of existence. You slid down into the throne, now alone with a Prince of Hell and many still-cowering demons. Dagon’s vision snapped to you, and her lips arched up into an evil smile. “Well, looks like it’s just you and me, kid. Time for some girl talk.” 

…

Lucifer’s POV

You glared at the Winchesters and your brother Castiel through the ring of holy fire, seething. They had apparently managed to summon you into their “secret” bunker. You had been here already, before your father abandoned you again to run off with Auntie Amara. You had expected them to summon you sooner; but then again, they were just simple humans. 

“Where is she?” Dean yelled, brandishing an angel blade. As if. He wouldn’t dare come close enough to you. You snorted, “Who?” Smiling, you started looking around, plotting your escape. “Y/N. Where is she? What have you done to her?” Sam bellowed. You shrugged your shoulders. “How should I know? Or why should I care? Matter of fact, why do you? How long has she been gone? Two, three days?” You pretended to count the days on your fingers, enjoying the rage twisting the Winchesters’ faces. “She’s our sister, you son of a bitch! Bring her back!” Dean hollered. “Your sister!” You acted surprised. “Well, Y/N obviously got the good looks in the family.” You had looked everywhere for a way to break the ring, but it looked like you would have to play nice for now. Dean bristled at your comment, continuing to shout profanities. 

“Brother, where is Y/N? You don’t have any need for her. You have a permanent vessel now. Why not trade us Y/N for Kelly and your unborn child?” Castiel pleaded. You were pleased that they were still clueless. “Let me think… Umm, no. Y/N’s hair is so soft, and her body is absolutely delicious.” You licked your lips, being as vulgar as you could. Sam and Dean were drawing closer now; if they came close enough, you could pull them in the flames with you. You braced yourself, looking for an opportunity. 

“I would think you would care more for the life of your child.” Crowley said, rounding the corner with an angel blade pressed to Kelly’s neck. You did a double take, then laughed. “Crowley, you’re alive! Oh, how I’ve missed our little chats.” Crowley glared, pushing the tip of the blade sharply against Kelly’s neck, drawing a droplet of blood. Kelly looked at you, absolutely terrified. You almost felt sorry for her. Almost. “Kill her if you must. I could just knock up Y/N instead.” You flicked your eyes at Dean, watching for an effect. Just as you suspected he would, he stiffened and shouted, “Don’t you touch her!” “I already have. Many times.” You wiggled your eyebrows, taking note of how close they all were. You froze, hearing a light chuckle. You glanced around warily, but apparently you were the only one who noticed it.

“Just let her go.” Sam sighed to Crowley, who unceremoniously dropped Kelly on the ground, wiping the blade clean of her blood. As the boys turned to assist Kelly, a pipe burst in the wall, flooding the room and taking out the fire. In an instant, you were gone, flying back to your Y/N. No one was going to take her away from you. She belonged to you. 

…

Reader’s POV

You gasped in pain as Dagon threw you against the wall. She seemed hell-bent on making you suffer. She smiled viciously as your head thudded against the wall. “So weak. It’s a wonder he chose you, of all people. So fragile, so scrawny. Lucifer should be with someone more powerful, not some stupid little human.” She flicked her wrist, shattering your arm. You screamed as the pain wrought havoc throughout your body. “But, I suppose he needed a container for his child. At least you’re good for something.” she snarled. “How is the little one, by the way? I can’t wait to meet him. He’ll be like a son to me. I’ll help Lucifer raise him to destroy and kill whoever stands in their way, like a mother should.” She smirked, gratified by your helplessness. 

You felt a wave of rage wash through you. No way in Hell was she going to be a mother to your child. As the rage coiled within you and filled you up, you saw Dagon’s eyes widen in terror. You slowly felt her grip on you slip away and your wounds heal. Instinctively, you reached towards her and clenched your fist. Her body caught aflame, and she shrieked as she burned away into nothing. The threat gone, you felt the power flowing through you ebb away. Exhausted, you lost your balance, but were snatched up before you could hit the ground. You blinked your eyes at a worried Lucifer looking down at you. He cradled you in his arms, looking for injury.

A demon started to speak. “Sire, we didn’t know what to do. Dagon-” “Get out. All of you, out.” Lucifer commanded, never looking away from you. All the demons scurried out, not risking Lucifer’s wrath. You gazed into his eyes, and gave him a weak smile. “Our child really packs a punch, doesn’t she?” He laughed, then responded, “Yes, HE does.” He walked you over to the table in front of the throne, and sat you on top of it, your legs straddling his waist. He bent down and kissed you gently on the lips. “So, what happened? Where did you go?” you asked. “Your brothers and their pet angel summoned me to bargain for you. They offered me Kelly for you.” He laughed, and you grimaced. “You didn’t hurt them, did you?” you implored. “No, love. I didn’t.” He kissed your forehead gently, then continued, “I will have to do something, though. I can’t raise the little nipper from the cage.” He stroked your slightly swollen stomach. You shivered, still weak from your confrontation with Dagon. 

“Let me go talk to them. I can-” “Absolutely not! I forbid it!” Lucifer snapped, muscles instantly tensing. “I will not allow you put yourself or our baby in any danger. You are staying here where I can watch over you. You aren’t going anywhere!” His eyes were wide and shoulders firmly set. You sighed, then pursed your lips. “I’m not any safer here, you know. Look at what just happened with Dagon!” “I wasn’t here! That doesn’t count!” “It does. This could happen again, and you know it. If you let me talk to Dean and Sam-” “I won’t hear any more of this. Hell is the safest place for you right now. My decision is final.” 

He turned to walk away, but you grabbed his arm. “If you want me to stay, I will. Just please let me help with this. I could call Sam or Dean and let them know I’m okay and I want to stay here with you.” He watched you carefully as you spoke. “You want to stay here with me?” “Yes, I do. I love you, Lucifer.” His eyes twinkled, and he stroked your cheek with one finger. “I am fond of you too, little one.” With that, he reached both arms around you and grabbed your ass, pulling you against him. Impatient, you stole a kiss from him, then scooted away. You pulled back the hem of your dress, exposing the little thong you were wearing. With a brief flash of courage, you started to touch yourself, batting your eyes suggestively. Lucifer looked on, face split between amusement and arousal. “Are you trying to tempt the Devil, sweetheart?” “Is it working?” At that, he laughed. “Well, two can play at that game.” 

Slowly, he shrugged his overshirt off, maintaining eye contact with you the whole time. Then he grabbed the hem of his shirt, raising it over his head while subtly flexing all his exposed muscles. He winked at you, then said, “Your turn.” Smiling, you hooked your fingers under the sides of your underwear, dragging it down slowly. Once it was off, you made a show of shooting it over his head to the back corner. “Back to you.” Lucifer kicked off his shoes, then unzipped his jeans, lowering them to the ground along with his boxers. Nudging them away, he sauntered over to you, completely naked. “Still not a fan of the dress?” he asked, eyeing the neckline. You shook your head. “Good.” Lucifer grabbed the neckline, ripping it straight down the middle, all the way to the hem. You trembled, part from arousal, part from the chill of the room. He ripped the tattered dress off of you, tossing the remains across the room. “Lay down on your back.” He commanded. Wiggling with anticipation, you obeyed quickly. Lucifer crawled up on the table, his body casting a shadow over yours. His member pushed against your folds, driving you nuts. He bent down to kiss you, then started nibbling your ear. After earning a giggle from you, he nuzzled your neck, planting a few nips here and there. 

“Can I show you something?” he asked, growing serious. “Close your eyes.” You obeyed, and he covered them with one hand. A brilliant light flashed, and you felt the air crackle with an icy blast around you. A second later, he uncovered your eyes, waiting for you to look. Opening your eyes, you gasped. Emerging from his back was a set of enormous white wings. Upon closer inspection, you could see little veins of gold and red sparking throughout the white feathers. The feathers seemed to radiate with their own light, casting shadows throughout the room. Curious, you reached for one. Lucifer lowered his wings closer to you, obviously pleased by your reaction. When his wings shifted, you noticed some of his feathers had burned, black tips. He followed your gaze. “A souvenir from my fall.” Noticing how his face fell, you threaded your fingers through his wings, lightly tugging the feather. He gave a low moan, his pupils dilating. “Does this feel good, my sweet angel?” you commented, running your fingers over the velvety bone at the crest of his wings. He groaned helplessly, completely under your thrall. You snickered, then tugged on his feathers a little bit harder. 

Letting out a low growl, Lucifer began to push into you. You inhaled sharply as he filled you, your grip on his feathers tightening. Smirking, he stayed still, teasing you. Growing impatient, you wrapped your legs around him, forcing him to move. “So impatient,” he taunted. “Does my little girl need Daddy’s cock?” You stared up at him defiantly, then tugged his feathers. He pulled his wings out of reach, making you whine. “What do you want, little one?” He said, pressing his pelvis against you a little harder. “You. I want you, Lucifer.” You batted your eyelashes, silently pleading him to just fuck you already. Instead he surprised you. Instead of thrusting in and out roughly like he normally did, he started to gently push in and out, maintaining eye contact with you. This felt different, more intimate than normal. “What, I can’t make love to my Queen?” 

“Your Queen?” He shrugged. “Or concubine. Whichever you prefer.” He grinned, watching you crinkle your nose. Rolling your eyes, you pressed up against him, nibbling his bottom lip. He teased you with his forked tongue, flicking it over your lips. Gently, Lucifer pressed his lips against yours, all the while rocking his hips against yours. You both remained like this for a time, until you came with his name on your lips. As you began to see spots, he spilled deep inside of you, giving out a low moan. Blinking up at him, you kissed Lucifer gently on the cheek. 

“Well, isn’t she just the sweetest little thing?” a voice said from across the room. Lucifer snarled, wings protectively surging forward to cover your nakedness. You both found the source of the voice, a man sucking on a lollipop. He raised his eyebrows, smirking at the two of you. “Miss me, brother?”

“Gabriel?”


	9. Spells to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader meets Gabriel, Lucifer's brother. He wants to help protect his new nephew/niece, and helps Lucifer seal Hell against enemies. Lucifer and the reader discuss baby names, while Gabriel brings an old friend down to Hell to help. Later on, Michael escapes from the Cage, causing the reader and the two archangels to flee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter! Sorry! But there is fluff! :)

“Gabriel?” Lucifer asked, shocked. “I thought I killed you.” 

“Yeah, thanks for that. Luckily, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. A few even you don’t know about, big brother.” Gabriel turned his attention to you. “So, are you going to introduce me to your lady love, or do I have to introduce myself?” Gabriel winked at you, earning a growl from Lucifer. He clutched you a little bit tighter. “Easy, brother. I don’t mean her any harm,” Gabriel said, raising his hands in surrender. “What is your name, sugar?” “

Y/N. Y/N Y/L/N.” you responded shyly. Gabriel cocked his head to the side, pulling the sucker out with a lewd pop. “Aren’t you the Winchesters’ baby sister?” “Half-sister.” Lucifer corrected, trying to shift you out of view. “Huh. Well, she’s much better looking than Squirrel or Moose. Must take after her mother.” You gave him a little half-smile, praying he couldn’t see through Lucifer’s wings. “So, is she the one carrying my new favorite nephew or niece?” 

Lucifer hesitated, then replied, “Yes, she is. Y/N is carrying my son.” “I thought so. When I saw how you dismissed Kelly, I knew something was up. You’re welcome by the way. For the pipes.” With a smug smile, Gabriel picked up the clothes strewn around the room, returning them to Lucifer. “Niece.” You said, trying to break the awkward silence that stilled the air. “What?” Gabriel asked, looked back at you. “She said ‘Niece.’ Y/N insists the child is female.” Lucifer commented drily, rolling his eyes. “Well, the mother is usually right.” Gabriel said, smiling at you. Lucifer glowered at him. “What do you want, Gabriel? I’m happy you’re alive, but why did you help me?” Gabriel shrugged. “You’re my brother. You’ll always be my brother, even though I meant what I said. You are a great big bag of dicks.” He winked at you, then continued, “Plus, I have a new little sister and a niece, too.” Lucifer groaned, “Not you too!” “Have you talked about names yet?” Gabriel asked. “If it’s a boy, you should name him Loki. He’ll be a trickster like me. On a serious note, though, I want to help you keep Y/N and the baby safe. I have a few ideas.” 

…

Gabriel’s plans didn’t make Lucifer very happy, but you both agreed some things had to change. The first thing they did was restrict access to Hell. Lucifer sealed all the doors, making sure demons couldn’t leave Hell, even though demons could still freely enter or be exorcised back. Gabriel had fun angel-proofing the place. His warding kept angels from being able to enter, excluding Lucifer and himself. 

Secondly, they tried to find a way to prevent Lucifer from being summoned. Gabriel suggested getting Rowena to help, but Lucifer refused, saying she would want to get him back for trying to kill her. It took a lot of pleading, kissing, and threatening on your part, but you finally convinced him to bring her down to Hell so you could talk her into helping. The trouble was finding her. As Gabriel left Hell in search of her, you and Lucifer finally had some time alone together. Curling up on your bed, he cuddled you against his chest, murmuring sweet nothings in your ear. Ramsey snored from her bed across the room, dead to the world. 

“We’re going to need a bigger space soon, you know.” You said, nuzzling your head closer to Lucifer. “It would be hard to fit a nursery in here. Not to mention she’ll need her own room eventually.” Lucifer grunted, gently running one hand through your hair. “Don’t worry love. I already have a different space in mind. We can worry about the nursery after we talk to Rowena.” You nodded, then swung your leg over him, snuggling up closer. “What makes you so sure our child is a girl?” He asked curiously. You shrugged. “I don’t know. She just feels like a she.” You both laid quietly for a moment. “If you are right, what are we going to name her?” You propped your chin up on his chest, gazing up at his handsome face. “I was thinking Ellaria, the Aramaic name for the North Star. It also means beautiful.” You blushed. “And it’s the name of a Game of Thrones character.”

He traced your stomach with one hand, rubbing gently. “My little star. I like it. What if the baby’s a boy?” “Loki?” Lucifer smirked at you, grabbing your bottom with one hand. “My son is not going to be a trickster. His mama is already a handful.” “Haha, very funny. I was thinking maybe… Helel?” You watched his face carefully for his reaction. You knew Helel was his name in Hebrew. It roughly translates to “day-star, son of morning, dawn.” It was better than naming your son Lucifer Junior, but you wanted to see how he would react to the name. He smiled, murmuring, “It’s perfect,” as he nibbled your ear. You sighed happily, leaning back against the headboard. As you both laid there, you began to wonder what your child would be like. Obviously picking up on your thoughts, Lucifer answered some unspoken questions. “Nephilim grow at different rates than humans. Some grow more quickly than others, but they stop aging when they appear anywhere from nineteen to thirty years old. That is when their wings emerge. Yes, they can ‘teleport’ like other angels. Their powers correspond with those of their angelic parent, so our child will be very strong.” You blinked, trying to absorb all you heard. Lucifer nuzzled your nose softly, listening for any more questions.

“Luci, I’m home!” Gabriel sang as he flew in, delivering a very flustered-looking Rowena. She slapped him on the arm, then scowled at Lucifer, stopping when she saw you cuddled up to him. Her eyes lowered to your stomach, instantly aware of your condition. You smiled weakly, trying to be reassuring. She returned her stare to Lucifer, throwing daggers with her eyes. You rose slowly, taking charge of the situation. “Rowena, I’m sorry to have dragged you here like this, but we need your help-” 

“I’m not helping him!” She pointed at Lucifer, who winked at her. You reprimanded Lucifer with a glare, as Rowena continued. “Y/N, I’d be happy to help you, dear, but I’m not getting involved with HIM.” She glowered at Lucifer, who stuck his tongue out at her. “Then just ignore him and just talk to me. I need your help keeping Sam and Dean from summoning Lucifer. I want to prevent any further bad blood on either side. For mine and my child’s sake.” Rowena focused on you, thinking. “I can prevent him from being summoned, but is this what you really want?” You nodded slowly. 

“It is. I want this child. I love him or her so much already, and I love him.” You stated, looking back at Lucifer. “I don’t see how you could love THAT THING,” Rowena spat, gesturing back at him, “But I will help you. I assume your two winged-rats can go get the supplies I need?” She looked back at you, smiling softly, ignoring the angels’ death-stares. 

“Guys?” you asked, looking to Gabriel first. He sighed melodramatically, crossing his arms. “I suppose I can. A guy could use a little more gratitude, though.” You hugged Gabriel, earning a smile from him. You felt Lucifer wrap his arms around your waist, pulling you close to him. “I’m not leaving you here alone.” He said, protectively kissing the top your head. You looked up at him, replying, “You remember what I did to Dagon, right? I’ll be fine for a little while.” He looked like he wanted to argue, but thought better of it. He grinned at Rowena. “What do you need, Red?” Rowena rolled her eyes, but started rattling off names of supplies.

…

“I don’t know what you see in him. Actually, I take that back. I do, but that’s not a good enough reason to stay with him and have his child. Lucifer will end up hurting you; it’s what he does best. He plays with you until he has what he wants, then he tries to kill you. And the child, Y/N? He’s going to use it to destroy things. The Winchesters, humanity, heaven… God knows what else!” Rowena paced back and forth, hands flying madly as she spoke. “He’s kind to me, Rowena. And he’s not going to use our child for anything. I wouldn’t let him even if he was planning something.” She stared at you solemnly. “He was kind to me once too. Then he snapped my neck.” She came and sat by you, clasping your hands in hers. “I say this because I care. Lucifer is bad news. He will be the end of you.” “I understand your concern, but this is my choice.” She pursed her lips. “Casket or funeral pyre?” “ROWENA!” you scolded her. She rose, scowling. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

…

After your two angels had returned, you all set up for the spell. You could tell Lucifer was nervous; he was afraid Rowena would try to send him back into the cage. He was being very clingy with you, even a bit more than usual. You had stepped on him twice already. 

“So, before we start,” Rowena clapped her hands together. “I do need a favor.” You glowered at her, while Lucifer said, “Name your price, witch.” “Now, there’s no need to be so hostile. All I need is one teensy little favor.” She looked at Gabriel expectantly. He shrugged his shoulders. “What?” 

“I need help faking my own death.” You all stared at her. She smiled, continuing, “I want out of all this madness. I want Sam, Dean, and FERGUS to think I’m dead so I can go on with my life.”

“Done.” Gabriel answered. “I can even allow you to watch their reactions. From a safe distance, of course.” “Marvelous. Now, the spell.” After the spell had been cast, Rowena asked Gabriel, “So, how am I going to die?”

…

It had been four months since Rowena had cast the spell. According to Gabriel, she was living it up somewhere in the Caribbean Islands. The spell was working, even though Lucifer could feel if someone was trying to summon him. He compared it to a mosquito buzzing in his ear when your brothers tried to summon him again. 

Meanwhile, you felt as big as a house. Not to mention the lack of sleep. The baby decided when you were sleeping was the best time to get his or her cardio in. Lucifer found it endearing and hilarious; he would often keep his hands spayed across your stomach to feel all the little kicks, snickering at your annoyed face. Gabriel, whom you had started calling Gabe, flitted in and out of Hell often. He got cabin fever easily, it seemed. He liked to go watch your brothers and Castiel, and bring you reports now and then. 

“So Mick Davies is dead?” you asked after Gabriel had just given his newest update. He was keeping you preoccupied with Lucifer gone, attending to squabbling demons. “Yeah, but that’s not important. Your step-mom was sleeping with Ketch. Of all people, Ketch. Can you believe it?” You shook your head. Of course Gabriel was caught up on who’s sleeping with who rather than who’s killing who. “I heard that, you know. My brother isn’t the only one who can read minds.” Gabriel tapped the side of his head with one finger. “So Sam and Dean know?” you asked. You knew how much they hated Ketch. “Yeah, they know. They’re also gathering hunters for a war against the Men of Letters. It’ll be the American Revolution all over again.”

“I wish I could help them. I feel so useless right now.” You sighed, staring down at your massive belly. “Hey, don’t think like that. You are helping them.” “How is that, exactly?” “Well, you are keeping Luci from killing them.” You snorted. “I wish I could do more than that, though. I could be helping them do research or something.” Gabriel stared you down, face growing serious. “Even if you weren’t pregnant, my brother wouldn’t let you go. He cares for you too much, and wouldn’t want you in harm’s way. I don’t want you to get hurt, either. You are my favorite little sister now. Not to mention you ARE pregnant with my niece or nephew.” He winked, trying to lighten the mood. “Speaking of my niece or nephew, are you craving candy yet?”

“No, not yet.” You laughed. Gabe was convinced your child was going to be a trickster, and tricksters craved candy. “What are you craving, then?” You thought for a moment. “Chips and queso?” You had been craving Mexican food, mostly. Occasionally pie. “Your wish is my command.” Gabe said, snapping a platter into existence. “Thanks Gabe,” you said, quickly stuffing your face. Gabe started to reply, but froze, listening. You looked at him curiously, trying to figure out what was wrong. You glanced around, seeing nothing. “What’s wrong, Gabe?” He didn’t answer, his fists clenching until his knuckles turned white. 

Suddenly, Lucifer popped in, looking around franticly. Seeing you, he ran over and scooped you up in his arms, planting a quick kiss to your forehead. Without another word, he teleported you both to some cheap motel room, laying you down gently on the single full-sized bed. A few seconds later, Gabriel arrived. They both started drawing sigils on the walls, moving as fast as they could, tripping over each other and bickering as they went. 

“What the hell is going on?” you demanded, waiting for one of them to answer. In their frenzy, they didn’t seem to hear you. You got up from the bed slowly and padded softly over to the window, looking outside for some hint as to what was going on. Instantly, you were pulled away from the window, Lucifer clutching you to his chest protectively. “Stay away from the windows.” He commanded sternly, guiding you back to the bed. “Luci, what’s going on?” you implored, gazing into his worried eyes. He gave you a small smile; he’d never admit it in front of Gabriel, but he liked being called Luci. Hesitantly, he answered, “My brother is free.” Your blood ran cold. “Your brother?” 

“Michael.”


	10. My Father's Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and the reader are in hiding. Gabriel brings news from the outside world. The three go to the bunker and talk with the Winchesters. The spawn of Lucifer is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut in this chapter

It had been a few days since you had last seen Gabriel. He had left trying to find a safer place for you all to hide for the time being. None of you knew what to really expect from Michael. According to Lucifer, he hadn’t been quite sane when they were in the Cage. Who knows how much worse he was now after being alone for so long? 

Meanwhile, you and Lucifer had been holed up in the motel room. You both were starting to get cabin fever, but Lucifer insisted you stay indoors until it was safe. He would go and get you food regularly, but only after making you swear to stay inside. Soon enough, you were starting to get cranky and irritable from being coped up, and the extra hormones from being pregnant didn’t help either. 

“I just want a little bit of fresh air. Walking around for two minutes outside won’t hurt!” you yelled, finally snapping. Lucifer’s eyes flashed red as he glared you down, blocking the door. “You aren’t going outside; it’s too dangerous. We don’t know where Michael is, and he could easily hurt you, not to mention the baby. You should be resting, anyway. You barely slept at all last night.” You crossed your arms, glowering at him. His chest puffed out and he widened his stance, making himself look bigger. 

Sighing, you tried a different approach. You walked forward and wrapped your arms around his waist, leaning your head against his chest. He looked down at you, puzzled at your quick change of emotion. Hesitantly, he hugged you back, resting his chin on top of your head. You stayed silent a few moments, waiting for his breathing to calm down. Looking up into his concerned eyes, you softly began to speak. “I know it’s dangerous, but I hate feeling trapped in here. I don’t want to be stuck in here forever, and neither do you. Can we both go outside for just a bit? Please?” you begged. Grunting, he nuzzled your hair. Before he could respond, however, you both turned at the sound of flapping wings. Gabriel was back. 

“Am I interrupting something?” He asked, noticing you and Lucifer’s stances. “No. What’s going on, Gabe?” “Well, I figured out how the cage opened. The idiot Winchesters and Crowley performed a spell meant to re-open the gates of Hell, but it messed up and opened the cage instead. Michael is out, and now controls Heaven and Hell.” Lucifer’s grip on you tightened, pulling you closer. “What? How?” Gabriel shrugged. “I don’t know, but he has every demon and angel looking for you both. He still thinks I’m dead. He knows about Y/N and the baby,” he said, gesturing to your swollen stomach. You cast a worried glance up at Lucifer, who meet your gaze. “What about Sam and Dean?” you asked, turning back to Gabriel.

Gabriel looked to Lucifer, shuffling his feet. “They know she’s pregnant with your child. That cat’s out of the bag. When nothing changed with Kelly, they figured out she was never pregnant in the first place.” Looking to you, he continued, “From what I gather, they’re very worried about you, especially with Michael gunning for you. They feel it’s their fault.” You sighed, then gazed up at Lucifer. “I need to go talk to them.” You immediately felt him tense up, so you quickly added, “You could go with me. They won’t be happy to see you, but at least I could talk to them without you being worried.” You reached up and gently stroked his cheek. He leaned into your touch, then turned softly, kissing the palm of your hand. “Only as long as you stay where I can see you.” Lucifer murmured reluctantly. “I promise.” You smiled, wrapping your arms back around his waist. Lucifer nodded to Gabriel over your head, and the three of you appeared in the bunker. 

“What the hell?” Dean roared, falling out of his chair. “Hi Dean.” You smiled, and gave him a little wave. “Y/N?” Sam asked, walking closer to where the three of you stood. Castiel and Mary entered from the kitchen. “You’re really alive?” Castiel asked Gabriel. Gabe smirked, then walked over and hugged Castiel. To your surprise, Castiel returned it without looking socially awkward. Dean rose from the floor, shuffling softly towards you. You felt Lucifer’s muscles tense up, ready for a fight. You looked up at him, trying to reassure him with your eyes.

“You’re pregnant.” Dean asked, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. You nodded slowly, blushing. “And you’re my little sister.” He smiled, then pulled you into a gentle hug. You hugged back, grateful for his calm reaction. Sam walked up, eyeing Lucifer warily. “Welcome to the family,” He said, hugging you as well. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Lucifer stick his tongue out at both your brothers, causing Dean to flip him the bird. You rolled your eyes, but decided to ignore the gestures. It was better than them trying to kill each other. Mary wandered up next, embracing you warmly. “Welcome, my daughter.” She smiled, letting all the nervousness dissipate. She didn’t hold your father’s infidelity against you. 

“Y/N… You’re not being held against your will?” Castiel asked, head tipped to the side. You smiled at all of your family. “No, I’m not. I love him.” You smiled up at Lucifer, his blue eyes lighting up as they met yours. 

“Woof woof!” A happy hellhound bounded into the room. You recognized Ramsey on sight. She ran up to you, knocking your brothers out of the way. You scratched her ears; you had missed petting her the past couple of months. Dean scowled at the hound, but softened at your reaction. “She showed up about four months ago. She’s been guarding your room, waiting for you to come back. We..ugh, Sam fed her. She’s not so bad.” Dean stammered out. 

Sam coughed, and you looked towards him. “So, Y/N, are you staying here with us now?” His eyes pleaded with you silently. You looked up at Lucifer and Gabe. They shrugged, leaving the choice up to you. You beamed warmly at both your brothers. “Yes, we’re staying.”

…

“It’s nice to have a room to ourselves again.” You murmured, stretching out on your bed in the bunker. Lucifer gave an affirmative from his perch on your dresser. He had found a framed picture of your mother, examining it carefully. “She looks familiar.” He commented. He slowly shifted his gaze to you. “Beautiful, like her daughter.” He carefully set the picture back down, sauntering over to you, giving you a predatory look. You smirked back, already picking up on his intentions. He stopped in front of you, a few feet from the bed. “So, baby girl, when are you going to wear this for me again?” He held up the pleated miniskirt from the White House. You face reddened; you thought you had done a good job of hiding that. Lucifer grinned from ear to ear, then snapped the skirt back to where you had hidden it. 

“I won’t be able to wear anything like that for a while. I’m kinda pregnant, if you haven’t noticed.” You gestured to your massive belly. Lucifer crouched between your legs, his hands slipping under your shirt to feel your stomach. At his touch, the baby gave a little kick in response. Lucifer chuckled, then flicked his eyes up to yours. “Well, little girl, I’ll have plenty of time to pick out some outfits for you.” Snapping his fingers, both of your clothes disappeared. Shivering, you tried to shift to make yourself look smaller. Lucifer lowered his head and pressed a kiss to your undercarriage, smirking as you writhed impatiently. With the ebb and flow of your hormones, it didn’t take much to get you horny. He could have probably beaten you with a stick and you would still get horny at this point. 

Lucifer started to press one of his long fingers into your aching pussy, swirling it around your walls. Slowly, he added another finger, watching you melt from pleasure. You let out a small groan; even the simplest touch down there felt amazing! Suddenly, he withdrew, then laid on his back beside you on the bed. Irritated, you grumbled, “Tease,” then glared up at the ceiling. Laughing, he pulled you quickly on top of him, your legs straddling his pelvis. You looked at him, surprised. He had never let you be on top before. He winked at you, then gently bent his knees to give you some support to lean against. Grabbing your ass with both hands, he lifted you up, then slowly brought you down on him. You sunk down on him slowly, giving a little gasp. Once you were completely lowered, he began to thrust up into you, almost making you lose your balance. You leaned more against his legs, feeling his muscles contract as he lifted his hips. Just as you felt yourself build, he stopped. “I’m sorry, would you like me to keep going, little mama?” Lucifer smirked up at you. Huffing, you replied, “Yes, Lucifer.”

He gave one sharp thrust up into you. “Who?” You glared at him, knowing the answer he wanted. You crossed your arms defiantly, thrusting your own hips forward. He grabbed your hips roughly, forcing them to be still. “Do you want Daddy to fuck you, little girl?” He asked, his thumbs rubbing circles against your skin. Sighing, you surrendered. “Please, Daddy. Fuck me.” “You can do better than that. Louder.” He said, waiting patiently. You blushed; you knew what he was trying to do. Your room was only a few down from your brothers. And his brothers’ rooms as well. Growing desperate, you tried rocking your hips again, but his grip was too firm. 

“Maybe you need a little help.” Lucifer smirked, then began pounded up into you. Without his hands supporting you, you would have fallen over. As you felt yourself flying towards orgasm, you tried to stifle your cries. However, the string of babbled words exploded from your mouth. “PLEASEDADDYFUCKME-OH-FUCKMEPLEASE!” As Lucifer continued to pound into you, you felt your muscles spasm as your orgasm gripped you, burning hot inside you. You started seeing spots at the edge of your vision, just as Lucifer found his release. Breathing heavily, he sat up, keeping you in his lap, peppering your face with kisses. He waited patiently for you to come back to your senses, then laid you down underneath the covers. Lucifer snapped his fingers, cleaning you both up. He nuzzled his nose against yours, then set about gathering clothes for you both. He brought you one of his t-shirts and a pair of your pajama pants, helping you pull the clothes on. He then put on a pair of boxers and cuddled up to you, wrapping his arms around your neck and belly. Your phone dinged from the nightstand, so you reached over and grabbed it. 

It was a text from Sam: “We’re sound-proofing your room tomorrow.” You phone chimed again, this time, a text from Dean: “Could you be any louder?” Lucifer snickered, “That almost sounds like a challenge.” You sighed, “Do you always have to create trouble?”

“I am my father’s son.” He replied, gently pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

…

You padded your way out the nursery, having re-arranged the baby clothes for the umpteenth time. The baby was due any day now, and you were growing more and more nervous. Lucifer’s protectiveness wasn’t helping your nerves, either. His fussing increased daily, pleading with you to rest in bed all day and let him take care of you. You felt like you were being smothered, you sent him on an errand with Gabriel so you could pace the halls in peace. Shortly, you found yourself in the bunker’s library. Sam, Dean, and Castiel were out on a case, so it was just you and Mary in the bunker. She was curled up on a couch, playing some game on her phone. She looked up as you entered, then patted the space next to her on the couch. You waddled over and plopped down, smiling at her as best as you could. “Nervous?” she asked. You nodded.

“I was so nervous when Dean was born. I had heard horror stories of how much it was going to hurt.” “Did it?” you asked, not sure if you wanted to know. She laughed, “It hurt like Hell, but it was worth it. Once I had him in my arms, all the pain was gone. I was just really hungry.” You gave her a quizzical look. She shrugged. “I was craving pie that day.” You both laughed, thinking about Dean’s love of pie. Suddenly, you felt a small pinch in your stomach. Grimacing, you wrapped your arms around your stomach. In the next moment, you were horrified as wetness began seeping between your legs. Mary leaped up, instantly started to try to calm you down. “Call Lucifer and Gabriel back. We’ll need their help.” You silently prayed to Lucifer, trying not to sound too afraid. The lights began to flash and spark as your archangel crash-landed in the bunker, smashing through one of the library tables. Seconds later, Gabriel touched down gracefully next to Mary. “The baby’s coming?” He asked her, not really needing an answer.

…

Several hours later, your daughter Ellaria was born. She had your eyes and hair color, but you gasped when her eyes glowed a deep amber. You leaned against Lucifer on the bed, cradling her in her arms, listening to him coo to her. He gently pressed a kiss to your temple, shifting to make you both more comfortable. Gabriel and Mary had retired to their rooms, wanting to give you all some privacy.

“She’s so tiny,” Lucifer commented, gingerly touching one of her feet. She giggled, trying to kick at him with both feet. You smiled softly, watching your daughter play with her father. “She won’t stay tiny for long. Soon, she’ll be going to school, getting her first kiss, going on her first date….” “She’s not allowed to date.” Lucifer stated, frowning. You laughed. “Good luck telling her that.” “She’ll be lucky if I ever let her out of my sight for more than a few hours.” Nuzzling your cheek, he continued, “And you, my love, aren’t ever leaving my sight again.”


	11. Mother's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Michael fight. The reader intervenes and is killed (not permanently!). We find out why the reader and her mother were targeted by angels, and God makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The reader does die in this chapter, but it's not permanent. Implied smut at the end of this chapter.

“Why can’t we stuff him back in the Cage?” you heard Dean say. You walked closer, sighing in relief when you realized he wasn’t referring to Lucifer. The angels and your brothers were trying to find a way to keep Michael from finding a way to get near you and Ellaria. He hadn’t found a way into the bunker yet, but the angels could all sense other angels stationed nearby. You joined the boys in the War Room, letting Lucifer pull you into his lap. 

“How’s the baby?” he murmured, his breath tickling your ear. “Sleeping.” You replied, leaning into his affections. You had left Ellaria in her crib after putting her down from a nap. Apparently, being half human overruled the angel side when sleeping was concerned. She wasn’t too keen about food, though. She always stuck out her little forked tongue at whatever you gave her. Somehow, you still managed to get her to eat SOME food. 

“Hey! No PDA!” Gabriel teased. In response, Lucifer nibbled your ear, then answered Dean’s question. “When the spell was cast, the door to the Cage wasn’t just opened. It was ripped off the hinges. The only one who could put it back together is Chuck.” His tone turned icy cold at the mention of his father’s alias. You kissed his cheek gently, trying to take away some of the sting. Lucifer’s stony expression softened, his smile returning.

“Well, Chuck’s still MIA, so that option’s out. Any other ideas?” Dean asked.

“I may have a solution.” Crowley said, strolling in. Lucifer’s arms wrapped around you tightly, possessively holding you close. He didn’t trust Crowley near you or the baby. The demon continued to speak, “We could just sic our two archangels on him and kill him.” You felt Lucifer’s muscles tense, and Gabriel’s face hardened. Even though he was currently a threat, it would be hard for them to kill him. Michael was still their brother.

Gabriel opened his mouth to reply, but froze. You looked around to see all three of the angels had the same listening expression. Angel Radio. Lucifer’s expression became livid, and his eyes began to glow red. Snarling, he stood, placing you back on his chair. His archangel blade zipped into his hand as he began to head out of the bunker. Gabriel and Castiel slammed him off his feet, trying to prevent him from leaving. Roaring, Lucifer flung them both off. 

You ran to him, trying to calm him down. His face remained fierce, but his tone softened when he spoke to you. “Stay inside. I need to go fight my brother.” Stifling your immediate panic, you tried to reason with him. “Lucifer, why do you need to go fight? We can find another way…” “We can’t. I need to do this to protect you and our baby. Michael declared open warfare on everyone in this room until you and the baby are dead.” Looking over to your brothers, Lucifer nudged you towards them. “Keep her safe. Don’t let her out.” With that, he flew out the door. 

Before anyone else could recover, you followed him out as fast as you could. Lucifer and Michael were already fighting, archangel blades clanging together with the sound of thunder. You were no expert when it came to dueling angels, but Michael was winning. Your ears rung as you ran towards them as fast as you could, the rest of the world fading away. Michael knocked Lucifer off balance, and swung his blade straight towards Lucifer’s heart.

He missed. You gasped in shock, staring at the blood gushing from your chest. Michael’s blade was lodged through your sternum, piercing your heart. You dropped to the ground, watching Michael back away, sneering. You barely registered Lucifer’s arms wrapping around you, cradling you in his arms. His face was the last thing you saw as your vision blacked out.

…

Lucifer’s POV

She was dead. Y/N was dead. You watched as the light left her eyes, and felt her body go limp. You gazed down at her broken body, silently pleading for miracle. She was too far gone for you to heal.

“I’ll take that.” Michael said, ripping his blade out of Y/N’s chest. “Really, brother, you should know better. Angels and humans don’t belong together. She was doomed from the start, really.” Your older brother shook his head, gloating. “My, how far have you fallen, brother! Do you think she could have loved you? Do you think she would have stayed with you? Or are you stupid enough to believe she would have stayed with you, only to die of old age?” You glared at him, feeling bloodlust surge throughout your body, giving you strength. Michael continued to taunt, “Oh, and your child? An abomination. Where is the little one, anyway?” He pretended to scour the surroundings. 

You rose slowly to your feet, hate ringing in your ears and your vision running red. Michael swiveled to face you, blade in hand. You surged towards him, wings flaring out behind you. He responded in kind, and you both clashed midway. As the fight continued, you felt your strength begin to falter. You needed to end this fight, and quickly. Summoning the last of your strength, you barreled Michael over, your true angelic voice bellowing out. The surrounding trees flattened, the ground trembled, and Michael’s eyes widened in fear. Your blade raised, aiming directly for his chest.

“LUCIFER! STOP!” You would have ignored it, if the source of the voice hadn’t knocked you over. You pushed him off, disgusted. You looked down at Father, the one who you would have once done anything for. The one who now called himself Chuck Shurley. “Son,” Chuck said, reaching forward to try and comfort you. You shrugged his hand off like it burned you. “Father,” Michael croaked, slowly rising from the ground. Your temper flared again, but Chuck stopped you from trying to pummel your brother again. He withdrew both you and Michael’s power, and held you in place while he confronted Michael. “Son,” Chuck began, “What have you done?”

“I have done nothing wrong, Father! I’ve followed all your commands!” Michael exclaimed. “Lucifer conceived a Nephilim with that human, so I was punishing him according to Heaven’s laws!” He pointed at Y/N’s slain body, still weeping tears of blood. Chuck’s face fell as he gazed upon the human that had been brave enough to love his fallen son, the one who fell for his hatred of humans. Slowly, he returned his gaze to you. “Son, did you love her?” He asked softly.

Looking in your Father’s eyes, you spoke the truth. “I love her more than I love myself. Father, if you ever loved me, please bring her back.” For the first time, tears began to run down your face as your father watched, horrified. “Take all I have, just please, let her and my daughter live.” Dropping to your knees, you bowed to your Father, something you had sworn never to do again. You watched from your knees as God walked over to Y/N, looking over her intently. Apparently having reached a decision, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to you. As he placed her in your arms, Michael cried out, “Father, this isn’t fair! Angels and humans can’t truly be together! She’ll only grow old and die if you bring her back! There’s no point!”

“She wasn’t completely human.” God answered severely. Both Michael and Lucifer froze, watching their Father. God leaned down and placed a hand on Y/N’s shoulder. Her fading soul became visible, bringing tears to your eyes. Then you noticed a thin bright band of energy wrapping around the edges of her soul. Grace. Angelic grace. 

“How?” Michael exclaimed. “Both her parents were human!”

“Not her mother. Not truly, anyway. Her mother was a fallen angel who tore her own grace and out and was reborn on Earth. Her mother would have appeared human, but the faintest trace of grace remains.” God slowly tapped the thin band of Y/N’s grace, changing it shape and making it grow. “Her mother was Muriel, light of the sea. Guide to souls lost at sea.” When God had finished, he placed the grace back inside Y/N, causing light to pour forth from her eyes and mouth. Her body hummed with light as wings took form, and a new angel was born.

…

Reader’s POV

“Y/N? Y/N, can you hear me?” You opened your eyes to see Lucifer’s face scrunched up in worry. You gave him a small smile, watching him visibly relax. He was cradling you in his arms, looking down at you as if you were the most precious thing in the world. You reached up one hand, stroking his cheek.

“Y/N? It’s nice to meet you.” A small man was crouching besides Lucifer. He had a kind face, and he had light shining around him. “God,” a voice inside your head spoke. It was your own voice. The man smiled. “Call me Chuck.” “Hi Chuck.” You croaked. You jumped, startled when Michael’s face appeared near yours. Lucifer growled at him, hugging you closer. “Michael,” Chuck warned. 

“Her grace is beautiful.” Michael murmured, ignoring God’s warning. Without thinking, you pushed Michael back on his ass, your wings unfurling around you menacingly. In shock, you froze, examining your new appendages. A pair of white wings with blue streaks shone with their own light around you. You touched one softly, shivering as you realized the wing was a part of your body. 

“Y/N.” Lucifer said, placing one hand on the back of your wing. You turned to him confused. “I know you have questions, little one, and I will answer them in time. Just calm down.” He drew you into his arm, wrapping his own wings around you. You relaxed into him, drowning in his scent. You pressed your lips to his with reckless abandon. Vaguely, you were aware of Chuck fussing at Michael, and the two of them leaving. You didn’t care about them though. The only thing you wanted right now was the archangel in front of you. With a grin, Lucifer snapped you both to your bedroom in the bunker. 

Explanations could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of right now, this is the end of this story. If there is enough interest, I might write a sequel in the future. However, I am going to be working on other projects in the meantime! Hope everyone enjoys!


	12. My Happy Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little Epilogue! :) This is a really short chapter, but it's just a fluffy ending. This takes place 3 years after the last chapter.

*Three Years Later*

Reader’s POV

“Lucifer! Ellaria!” you called, walking through your home. Chuck had given your tiny family a mansion in heaven, accessible by invitation only. Things were better between Michael and Lucifer now. They and Gabriel were sharing the responsibilities of ruling heaven. You tried to find a job upstairs as well, but Luci wouldn’t hear of it. To him, you already had two jobs. You looked after Ellaria on your own while he worked, and kept the piece between the archangels when they had a disagreement. You hoped you could do more, one day. 

Your brothers on Earth, Sam and Dean, were doing well. Still hunting, but what could you expect? Sam was in a serious relationship with another hunter, and Dean… well, he and Castiel hung out a lot. You did take Ellaria to visit with her honorary grandmother, Mary, quite often. She had “retired” from the hunting life, content to run phones for the boys and do research in the bunker. You knew she still hunted on her own in secret, though. She made you swear not to tell the boys. Chuck left, but he promised to come visit his favorite grandchild when he could. 

After everything, you were happy. The happiest you had ever been.

“Mommy! Mommy!” Ellaria yelled, launching herself at you from behind the house. She giggled as you caught her, careful to avoid grabbing onto her fragile wings. She had Lucifer’s wings, and they looked a bit too big for her small body. You were sure she would grow into them, though.

“Where’s Daddy?” you asked her. 

“I don’t know.” She said innocently, pointing at the hall closet door. You winked down at her, then unfastened the door, revealing an empty closet. You shrieked as Lucifer wrapped his arms around you, vaulting you up in the air. Ellaria was rolling on the floor, laughing. Lucifer started pressing kisses to the back of your neck, laughing as you squirmed. He finally set you down, only to be charged by a hyper 3 year old Nephilim. You caught her just in time, knocking you and Lucifer down in the hallway. Ellaria giggled all the more, making her parents smile.


End file.
